A president in love
by Lara Cox
Summary: COMPLETE! Based on the wonderful movie "an American president". Chandler is the president of the United States and he falls in love with Monica Gueller, who used to date Chandler's political enemy: Richard Burke. Specially for Mondler's fans.
1. So diferent lives

**Author's note: I know what you must be thinking: "Oh my God… is she really writing another story?" Well… the truth is that my other stories are practically entirely written (except "Joey Millionaire which I abandoned due to lack of interest) besides I've been thinking about this for a LONG time… I just needed to get this out of my system.**

"**A president in love" is based on the wonderful movie "an American president"…. Chandler is the president of the United States and he falls in love with Monica Gueller… who used to date Chandler's political enemy: Richard Burke.**

**I know this story sounds very odd… but I was inspired to write this when I was watching "An American president" for like the seventh time and suddenly I started thinking that Michael Douglas's character is a little bit similar to Chandler… anyway… this story has a lot of things that Mondler's fans will love: Chandler being charming, lots of mondler romance and a mean Richard suffering because he can't have Monica. **

**By the way… I have just found out that someone has already made a friend's fanfic based on "An American president" but this one will be very different to the other fic and will be more similar to the movie. **

**Ok… I done talking now… enjoy! READ AND REVIEW! please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own friends… but I wished I owed my president if he looked like Mathew Perry… **

**Chapter 1: **

A very different life 

Monica Gueller and her best friend and roommate, Rachel Green, were sited in front of the TV watching the latest news… the very beloved President William Bennett had died not so long ago and the entire nation had been devastated. But now it was time to move on… they had to keep America running… and that's why Vice President Chandler Bing was about to officially became the new president of the United States…

On TV a reporter was speaking:

Reporter- in just half an hour the United States of America will have a new president… Vice President Chandler Bing has been in office since president Bennett got shot and passed away last month and now he will be given officially the position of president.

Monica- Can you believe this? They are actually naming that guy president!

Rachel- why do you hate him so much?

Monica- I don't hate him… I don't even know the guy… the thing is that he doesn't seem the kind of man who would make a good president…

Rachel- Come on! He was president Bennett's godson… he has to have something good…

Monica- all I'm saying is that Chandler Bing seems way too immature to be president…

Rachel- oh… and you think that the president of the United States has to be someone mature, and who has, for example, a moustache.

Monica smiled, knowing exactly what Rachel was talking about. Richard Burke was Monica's boyfriend, happened to be like a brother to Monica's father and he was trying to start a career in politics.

Everybody was surprised when a few years a ago before Dr. Richard Burke announced that he didn't want to practice medicine anymore and that he was going to start a political career instead. Now, he was senator Burke, he was in the republican party, and he was planning to run for president in the next elections. To Monica's opinion, Richard Burke was the guy who should be president of the United States.

Monica- Chandler Bing… what kind of name is that for a president anyway?

Rachel- could you let it go already? You've been complaining about Bing being president since Bennett got shot…

Monica- well, I'm sorry, but I happen to care about this country…

Rachel- hey! I care about America too…

Monica- come on! you would move to France in a heartbeat…

Rachel- that's because I happen to love fashion… and I want to live on the Capital of fashion…

In the TV they started to show some pictures of the future president Bing while the reported talked about all the mystery around Chandler Bing's childhood

Reporter- It is thought that his father died but nobody knows anything for certain about that and the soon to be president Bing refuses to talk about his parents claiming that whatever happened with his parents has nothing to do with who his morality or with his political skills. The only alive relative of Chandler Bing who is known is his daughter Elizabeth who is seven years old. This child is the result of the relationship that the future president Bing had with a woman called Kathy who was his fiancé but died in a tragic accident a month before the wedding… when Elizabeth was only 3 months old…

Rachel- that is such a sad story… he lost his fiancé and raised a baby on his own…

Monica rolled her eyes…

Monica- I am not saying that the guy is not nice… I bet he is a wonderful person…

Rachel interrupted her.

Rachel- and he is very cute… 

Monica- and he is very cute… but I don't like him as a president… that's all…

Rachel- how come you never met the guy face to face anyway? Wasn't he Ross's best friend in college? And doesn't Ross work for him now?

Ross Gueller was Monica's older brother, he was Chandler's best friend since college and now Ross worked as an advisor for Chandler.

Monica- yes… but you know that my brother and I are not very close… I barely see him and he never introduced me to Chandler…

Rachel- why did you had a fight with your brother anyway?

Monica- we never actually fought… what happened was that our lives were in very different ways… you know… I'm dating Richard…

Rachel- who Ross doesn't like at all…

Monica- exactly… I don't know how, but somehow Ross is not in my life anymore.

Suddenly another reporter showed up on TV and the first reporter asked… 

Reporter- Dan, you have plenty of experience in politic and you know a lot of politicians… what do you think Chandler Bing is doing right now? What is he probably doing minutes before he officially became the president of the United States?

**At that exact moment…. **

What Chandler Bing was doing was freaking out. In 20 minutes he would became the president of the United States, the most powerful man in the word, the leader of the free world… of course he had been doing that job for the last three weeks, ever since William Bennett died, but now everything was about to became more real. They were about to make it OFICIAL…. He was actually going to be "president Chandler Bing".

Chandler was in the bathroom, trying to hide his panic attack, and after washing his face he look at him self in the mirror and asked to his reflection one simple question:

Chandler- how the hell did you get into this mess?

He knew exactly how… his godfather William Bennett got him into politics. Right after Chandler graduated from college, William (who was still a senator) offered he a job… Not having any better plans for the future and with his dream of being a writer destroyed by reality, Chandler took the job. When years later, William offered the vice presidency, Chandler didn't really wanted to say yes… but he felt that he owed his godfather a lot, because William was like a father to him, he had taken care of him better than his parents did. And just like that, Chandler became vice president…. And now William Bennett was dead and Chandler was supposed to take his place.

Suddenly, his best friend and secretary entered in the bathroom…

Phoebe- Mr. President… is time… 

They smiled at each other, and Chandler nodded as an indication that he was going in a minute. So, Phoebe left. Phoebe Boffey was not the kind of woman you would imagine working with a president, but she had been Chandler's best friend and he had not doubts in hiring her, as his personal secretary, but being Chandler's secretary was only a day job for Phoebe… something that helped her paying the bills. What Phoebe loved the most was what she did on her free time: singing and writing songs.

Then Chandler's best friend and main advisor entered in the bathroom…

Joey- hello Mr. president…

Chandler smiled at that… "Mr. president" sounded very good… 

Chandler- today is the big day…

Joey- yes… that deserves that we go to a strip club afterwards… to celebrate…

Chandler burst into laughers… Joey wasn't the kind of person you would hire as an advisor. Joey Trivianni was a very good man, with a great heart and loved Chandler like a brother… however Joey was not very smart and he wasn't exactly the most mature man. But Chandler hired him because he needed Joey's honesty… plus, he had his other advisor.

Joey- Ross wants to see you before the ceremony… to congratulate you…

They went out the bathroom and Ross was there…   
Ross- hello Mr. president… Chandler- hi Ross…   
Joey smiled enthusiastically like a child and said… 

Joey- hey Ross… we are going to a strip club after the ceremony.

Ross- no, we are not!

It was very obvious that the president couldn't go with his friends to a strip club… that would be a huge scandal. Joey left very disappointed…

Chandler- so… no more strippers for me… right?

Ross- at least not in public, sir… if you wish we could settle it in private.

Chandler- relax Ross! I don't want any strippers… it was a joke… remember… I'm Chandler! I make jokes all the time… that is not going to change…

Ross- I'm glad to hear that, sir.

Chandler- you can call me Chandler when we are alone…

Ross- ok, sir.

Chandler- you are not going to call me Chandler anymore… aren't you?

Ross- no, sir.

Joey suddenly passed by them with coffee on his shirt… 

Joey- dam it! I hope I can take this off with water!

He entered into the bathroom and then Ross looked at Chandler confused.

Ross- please Mr. president… could you explain me one more time why did you hired him?

Chandler- because is not easy to find such a kind and honest man… and I need someone who really cares about me… someone who I could put all my trust in…

Ross- you are right about that, sir… good and honest men are not easy to find…

Chandler- I'm lucky I found two of them…

The two men hugged… and then Chandler walked to the main room of the congress… 

On TV a man announced….

Man- and now ladies and gentlemen… the president of the United States.

Chandler walked inside that room very nervous and politely waved his hand to the crowd.

To be continued? 

Well… this is the beginning… is short because is just the introductory chapter… should I continue? and don't worry… by next chapter Monica and Richard will be broken up (I need Monica to be single the first time she meets Chandler).


	2. A great first impression

**Chapter 2: **

**A great first impression**

Three years later… 

Monica was in the very fancy Italian restaurant in which she worked as the head chef. Suddenly, Julia Brown (the owner of the restaurant) walked into the restaurant's kitchen very excitedly.

Julia- Guess what Monica? He will have that dinner party here!

Monica was very busy cooking and wasn't in her best mood… plus she had not idea who was Julia talking about.

Monica- a lot of people have dinner parties here… who are talking about?

Julia- the president!

Monica dropped the spoon inside the stew in witch she was making the sauce.

Monica- shit!

Julia looked at her in shock…

Julia- what's wrong with you? I've just gave you a great news… 

Monica- I know! The president having a dinner party here is great! I'm just surprised because I've always thought that those events took place in the white house…

Julia- well… president Bing was looking to do something a bit different to celebrate that he did so great at the last polls… the president and his stuff will have the celebration dinner here… this is so great! We will get a lot of publicity…

Monica- yes…

He seemed a little bit disappointed about the whole thing… 

Julia- what happened? Why aren't you exited about this?

Monica- the thing is… well… the only reason president Bing is coming here is because my brother works for him…

Julia- what? your brother works for the hottest president in America's history?

Monica rolled her eyes… she had to admit that Chandler Bing was very hansom and had very beautiful blue eyes but, to Monica, that wasn't so important… he was the nation's leader, not her date. Chandler being hot didn't change her opinion that Richard would be a better president. 

Monica- Ross are actually president Bing's best friend…

Julia- oh my God!

Monica- yes… when the other day you told me that you got a call from the White House telling you that the president wanted to celebrate here…. Well… I was surprised… so I called my brother and he told me that he was the one who recommended this place to the president…

Julia- so what?

Monica- that now I owe my brother a favor! And now my mother will be saying for years "Rossie make the president go to Monica's restaurant… he is so great helping his little sister… he is wonderful doing her a favor and helping her with her career".

Julia- I'm sorry… I have to say it again… so what? your brother advised the president to come here… but this is still a great opportunity to this restaurant and by extension to you… who cares about how did you get it?

Monica- I wanted to make it by my own… I barely talk to my brother… I didn't want he to do me a favor I didn't ask…

Julia was about to reply but her cell phone rang so Monica continued cooking until Julia finished her phone call.

Julia- well Monica… this is your lucky day…

Monica- why?

Julia- the president's personal secretary just call me… president Bing wants us to go to the White House tomorrow with samples of our food so he can taste it before he makes any final decision.

Monica was now overjoyed…   
Monica- that is so great! Now the president will taste the food before coming… and if he chooses us it will be because he likes the food and not because of my brother! oh my God! I have to cook for the president of the United States! 

Suddenly she started to frenetically look in a recipe's book something appropriate to cook for the president.

The next day… 

Chandler was in the oval office… after a boring morning of paper reading and meetings he was watching one of senator Richard Burke's speech. Richard Burke was running for president against Chandler in the next election… Personally, Chandler Bing couldn't care less about what Richard had to say… but his advisors thought it was important that Chandler knew everything Richard said… as a result, Chandler was watching the speech on TV.

On the television, Richard was in the middle of the speech he was giving in some union.

Richard (on TV)- since we are talking about security… there is one thing I must point out: president Bing never served in the army… never… while I served two years which is not much, I know, but at least I have military experience… president Bing is commandeer in chief of the USA army without having any military experience… how can that make you feel safe? We can't be safe! And in times like the ones we are living we need a president with guts… I know that president Bing is well educated… but they don't teach anything about a real war in Harvard…

Chandler angrily yelled at the TV… 

Chandler- I went to Yale! You idiot!

Phoebe Boffey knocked the door and entered in the office… 

Phoebe- excuse me… Mr. president… your 2 o clock meeting was changed for 2:15… and the owner of the restaurant in which you were planning to have the celebration dinner is here with the head chef… they are with Mr. Gueller and Mr. Trivianni…

Chandler- right! Joey told me that he and Ross would meet with the people from the restaurant and that I should stay here… he said that I should hear senator Burke's speech and write a speech with a witty response…

Phoebe- may I tell you my opinion, sir?

Chandler- of course…

Phoebe- I think Mr. Trivianni said that to you because he wanted to eat all the food that the girls from the restaurant brought and not share any of it with you…

Chandler- yeah… I think so too…

Phoebe- however… I do think that is important that you are aware of the things senator Burke is saying and you must give him good response… you must defend your self!

Chandler- thanks for your opinion… but as I said in several occasions… I will not dignify all the shit that Senator Burke is saying with an answer…

Phoebe- as you wishes sir… if you want you might still go two the meeting with the restaurant girls.

Chandler- yeah… I will go and see how that is going… but wait! My favorite part is coming up…

Chandler pointed at the TV and on it Richard Burke was about to finish his speech with his usual "closure phrase"… Richard looked seriously to the camera he said:

Richard- thank you… I'm Richard Burke and I'm running for president Chandler shook his head and said to Phoebe… 

Chandler- thank God he clear that up… the people who were listening to him thought they were in a "Tupperware meeting"…

**At that exact moment… in a room very close to the oval office: **

Monica was very mad and she couldn't believe that her brother was doing that to her.

Monica- what do you mean that the president is not coming to the meeting?

Ross- he is busy Mon… Joey Trivianni and I will taste the food…

Monica- but that doesn't count! Mom will think that you were the one who made the president eat in my restaurant instead of my delicious food!

Julia- please Monica… let it go…

Monica- I will not let it go! I was told that the president would be here and I only came because of that… please… don't tell me I came for nothing…

Ross- Monica… try to understand… on contrary of what you think the president actually works… and he is very busy… he was going to come… but he couldn't…

Monica- oh! And because I'm not the president my time is not valuable… I can't believe it! the president's personal secretary said that I would have a meeting with the president him self… instead I have a meeting with you… so technically the president lied to me and made me waste my precious time… he disrespected me by not showing up…

Monica knew that she was exaggerating… but she was pretty disappointed because now she would depend on Ross… if the president chose her restaurant it would be because of her brother and not because she was good… Suddenly a very familiar voice was heard…

Chandler- well… lest all kick that bastard's ass…

Monica startled… noticing for the first time Chandler's presence in the room. She couldn't believe it! Did the president just her calling him a rude liar?

Monica- oh… I'm so sorry Mr. president… I did not see you… I'm very sorry… 

The president didn't seem very up set… But he ignored Monica and simply greeted Julia

Chandler- hello… Ms. Brown I presume?

Julia- yes… hello Mr. president… is an honor to meet you…

Monica- and I'm Monica Geller… the head chef of "Julia's" and I'm so sorry… is really a big honor meeting you, sir…

Chandler- Ms. Geller… Can we talk in private, please?

Monica- sure Mr. President…

A few minutes later they were alone in the oval office and Monica started her apology… 

Monica- Mr. president I am deeply sorry for what I said… please… forgive me…. You have to understand that I was arguing with my brother Ross who thinks he is so much better than me… what I said wasn't really about you, sir… I was just sticking up for my self in front of my arrogant big brother… he really annoys me sir… and I'm sorry…

Chandler wasn't really surprised by Monica's nervousness…. A lot of people felt like since he was the president they had to act extreme polite and never speak their minds in front of him...

Chandler- I'm sorry… did I give you the impression that I'm mad at you?

Monica- aren't you mad at me?

Chandler- not really… people say things so much worse than that about me every day…

Monica- yes… but not inside the White House, sir…

Chandler- you are right about that… usually they wait until they are out of here… or they just insult me on national TV…

Monica- I'm still sorry for saying those things…

Chandler- and you are not sorry for hiding your true identity?

Monica- I beg your pardon?

Chandler- I now who you really are… "Mrs. Burke"…

Monica froze and her face went red… the president knew about her relationship with Richard.

Monica- I'm not Mrs. Burke anymore… sir

Chandler- but you ARE Senator Burke's ex wife…

Monica could easily tell that the president was really upset about that… and she could understand the reason: Richard was Chandler's main enemy…

Phoebe entered in the office and served some coffee. After that, Monica took the opportunity to explain her self.

Monica- yes sir… I was marry to Richard… I mean… to Senator Burke… but that has nothing to do with the restaurant, sir… and that was the matter that brought me here today…

Chandler- I know that… I was just surprised because when your brother suggested that me and my staff could have our celebration dinner in the restaurant in which you work… well… he never mentioned you being my enemy's ex wife… he just said that his sister was a great chef…

Monica was touched by that…

Monica- Did he really said I was great?

Chandler- several times… and I believe him… I just asked to taste your food first because I figured that you didn't want any special treatment just because of your brother…

Monica smiled and him and looked directly into his eyes for the first time… 

Monica- you are right sir… I don't want to be judged because of my brother… or because of my ex husband… I was only married to him for two months and that was one year ago…

Chandler- oh… I know that… I also know that you are still a good friend of Senator Burke and that he is like a brother to your parents…

Monica- you seem to know a lot of things about me, sir…

Chandler- you know what they say… "You should know your friends very well… but you should know your enemies even better"

Monica- I'm not your enemy…

Chandler- but your ex husband is…

Monica- touché...

Chandler- anyway… I don't think that is going to be a problem for the matter that brought you here… I think I will have the dinner celebration at your restaurant… of course I will decide that after tasting your food…

Monica- (smiling) of course… thank you so much Mr. president… with your permission, I'm going to leave now… Have a nice day…

To Monica it was clear that the meeting was over, so she walked towards one of the oval office's doors and she was about to open it. But Chandler suddenly said:

Chandler- you can't do that Monica!

Monica couldn't believe it… he was saying that she couldn't leave? But why? And why was he saying that with such confidence? Very amazed, Monica said:

Monica- with all due respect, sir… Who is going to stop me?

Chandler- if you open that door you will be stopped by 4 security agents… because that's the door that goes to my private office…

Monica's face went red again and she hit her own head with her hand … 

Monica- sorry sir…

Saying that, Monica left the oval office using another door (the right one)… she couldn't believe how the whole thing went: she called the president liar and rude… and she was his enemy's ex wife… and, for the big ending, she almost leaves using the wrong door… What a way of making a first impression! She was sure that the president was now asking for a restriction order against her. But actually he asked for something completely different when Phoebe entered into the oval office…

Chandler- Phoebe… we will definitely have the dinner celebration at "Julia's"

Phoebe- ok Mr. president… I will organize everything immediately

Chandler- and Could you please get me Ms. Geller's phone number?

Phoebe- you mean the number from the restaurant, sir?

Chandler- no… I want the phone number from her house…

To be continued… 

Here is the second chapter… the people who saw the movie surely recognized some parts of it in this chapter… I want to make this story a bit different to the movie but there are some parts of the movie that I LOVED so I just have to include…

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I feel very happy because I didn't expect so many reviews for the first chapter… I hope I'll get more this time!

By the way… is funny I posted this chapter today because there were elections in my country… we didn't vote president this time but we had to vote for new members of the congress and the town's council.

**LEONDRA:** if you didn't watch "American president" and you don't watch it until I finish this story you will surely find this fic more surprising… however I would hate it if you missed a great movie just because of my story. LOL

**JENNIFER: **as you see, I did what you told me and wrote Geller instead of Gueller… but I've seen Monica and Ross's last name written in very different ways (Geller, Gueller and Gellar) that is why I got confused about witch is the right way for spelling "Geller".

**CARINA:** (SpaceMonkey69) I'm glad you also saw Michel's character a little bit similar to Chandler… I saw I was the only one and that I was crazy!


	3. An unexpected phone call

**Chapter 3: **

**An unexpected phone call **

The next day… 

After a hard day at work, president Bing and his advisors and best friends, Joey and Ross, were playing pool at the White House's playroom. Chandler makes a very good shot.

Ross- nice shot Mr. president!

Chandler- nice shot Mr. president? God! You can call me Chandler while we are playing pool… after all, I was your best man at your first wedding and you are my daughter's godfather…

Ross- I'm sorry sir…

Chandler rolled his eyes… Will he ever have a normal life again? 

Joey- by the way… How come I'm not Elizabeth's Godfather?

Chandler- because when you found out that I had gotten Kathy pregnant you call me "son of a bitch" and you didn't speak me for two weeks…

Joey- right… by that time I was still mad because I dated Kathy first and you stole her from me… so good call naming Ross godfather, sir!

The TV was on, but they weren't pay attention to it… until they heard Richard and Chandler's names being mentioned.

Reporter- when senator Richard Burke was interviewed for a radio program he said: "I don't care that president Bing was never married and that he didn't had a long serious relationship in ten years. I think he found his true love… but he can't marry him self". And the jackpot question is: When will president Bing answer Senator Burke's accusations?

Chandler- the answer to that question is: when I see a pig flying and I someone sees me eating turkey again...

Ross and Joey rolled their eyes… they were really tired of hearing Richard attacking Chandler and getting away with it…

Ross- anyway… we are having fun playing pool… so lest not ruin it talking about Richard Burke… lest talk about a more pleasant topic… Joey turned off the TV… and he went to look some beers and chips. 

Chandler- I want to talk about your sister, Ross…

Ross- is that your idea a more pleasant topic, sir?

Chandler- seriously Ross… I need to tell you something as her big brother…

Ross didn't like the sound of that at all… 

Ross- oh… ok… what is it?

Chandler- just a question… did she tell you something about me after we met? Did she mention me at all?

Ross looked very confused… Of course Monica mentioned the President of the United States after meeting him for the first time… that was obvious…

Ross- I beg your pardon? I don't really understand what you are asking me…

Chandler- The things is… I have her phone number and I was thinking about calling her and ask her to come with me to the dance… but I don't know if she is going to say yes… what if she turns me down? Do you think she likes me?

Chandler sounded very nervous saying that and now Ross looked even more confused.

Ross- I don't know if he likes you sir… but I can pass her a note asking her so right after gym class.

Chandler- funny Ross… I'm serious here… I want to invite her to the dance I'm throwing for the new president of France and his wife…

The people of France had just elected a New president and he was going to come to USA for his first official visit as a president… after the official meetings of the two presidents (American and French) there would be a very formal dance. The dance was just a small intend to improve the relationship and the friendship between France and the United States.

Joey went back to the game room and listened to what Joey was saying.

Ross- well… as Monica's big brother I can't really say anything because I'm not close to her… I've barely spoke to her since I left for college… as your best friend I have to say you shouldn't be so insecure… all girls in America want you to ask them out… HOWEVER… as your political advisor I must tell you that dating Monica Geller is not the smartest thing to do, sir…

Chandler- how bad would it be politically?…

Ross- dating at all would be bad… we are very close to the elections and if you date you call everybody's attention even more… and we can't take the risk of having a scandal in the middle of the campaign… what if the relationship ends in disaster?

Joey- he is right… sir… so far people like you because they see you as a good father who is raising a kid on his own… but if you start dating publicly you will loose that image and people might see you as a womanizer.

Ross- and if you date my sister it will surely be a scandal because she is your enemy's ex… Richard would freak out and he would attack you even more…

Chandler- so… you think me dating Monica is a very bad idea…

Ross- yes

Joey- if you have needs, sir, I would be happy to get you a prostitute…

Ross- Joey! Please! What Joey meant, Mr. president, is that if you want female companionship there are more discreet ways to arrange that…

Chandler- Come on guys! I'm not looking to get laid… is this Vegas?

Joey- no.. this is the White House

Chandler- I really like this girl… there is something about her… please… don't act as my political advisors but as my friends…

Ross and Joey looked at each other and then Ross said…

Ross- Give her a call…

Chandler- ok… and Joey, I don't want any prostitutes! And NO strippers… I'm serious about that!

Chandler said that very seriously and looking directly at Joey who looked down very embarrassed.

Joey- I understand Mr. president…

Chandler still couldn't let go the "birthday surprise" Joey had given him the year before…. It was Chandler's 30th birthday and after a big celebration Chandler went back to his room after saying goodnight to his daughter… He just wanted to get some sleep because it had been a very exhausting evening but when he entered to his own room he saw a huge fake birthday cake… suddenly a young girl with a blonde wig came out the cake singing "Happy birthday Mr. President". When Chandler demanded an explanation the girl said that she was his birthday present from Joey.

Now Chandler wanted to ask a girl out and he didn't want Joey to misunderstood that…

Chandler- anyway… that's on the past; I'll call Monica now… 

He takes the phone and then takes a piece of paper inside his pocket… but just before dialing he hesitates and looks at Chandler and Joey one more time…

Chandler- she didn't say anything about me?

Joey - she said that you look thinner in person…

Chandler- that's something…

He took courage and dialed Monica's number…

**Meanwhile… in Monica and Rachel's apartment. **

Rachel was eating cookies and looking TV while Monica had a phone conversation with her father.

Monica- yes dad, it was great meeting the president…. (Long pause) no dad! I will still vote for Richard in the next elections (long pause) yes… I still think Ross should work for Richard… all I said was that president Bing is very nice and charming… (Pause) no! I'm not betraying Richard! (pause) yes… I still love him very much and I wish I were with him again…

Rachel shocked with a cookie after hearing that… but them Monica covered the speaker and said: "of course that's bullshit… I only said that to humor my father who is driving me crazy". Then Monica continued talking to her father:

Monica- no dad please! I don't want to hear your Chandler Bing imitation (long pause) yes… I know that you make a great impression of him but (long pause) that's funny dad! (pause) yes… you sound just like the president… now I have to leave… goodnight… bye…

Monica finished the phone call… 

Rachel- does he still want you to go back with Richard?

Monica- yes… but I don't want to be with Richard ever again…

Monica was telling the truth… Suddenly the phone rang again and Monica took the call.

Monica- hello… Who is this?

Chandler- is Chandler Bing…

Monica laughed and shook her head… 

Monica- nice try, dad! But I'm not falling for that one…

Chandler- this isn't your dad… this is really Chandler Bing…

Monica rolled her eyes. She didn't believe a word and she decided to follow what she thought it was her father's practical joke.

Monica- oh! In that case I'm glad you called "Mr. president" because I forgot to tell you that I love your beautiful blue eyes and, of course, your very hot ass….

Chandler noticed the sarcasm in Monica's voice and he realized that Monica still didn't believe him. Chandler remained in silence for a while not knowing how to respond to the ass comment.

Monica- Goodnight dad!

She hung up the phone and Chandler stared at his phone confused… 

Chandler- this used to be easier…

Then he called her again… when she picked up the phone he simply said…

Chandler- Coud you do me a favor, Monica? Hang up the phone. Then dial 456-1414.When you get the White House operator, give her your name and tell her you want to speak to the President.

The phone call ended and Monica wanted to die… she just realized that the president was really calling her and that she had just said the most inappropriate thing.

Monica- no way! This can't be happening to me! Please Rachel… tell me I didn't just said to the president that he has a hot ass… oh my God! He must think I'm a third-rate jerk…

Rachel- don't say that! I'm sure he thinks you are a first- rate jerk

Monica dialed 456-1414… a woman answered the phone…

Woman- this is the White house… how can I help you?

Monica- hi… I'm Monica Geller

Woman- oh! Yes… the president is expecting your phone call… I'll put you right through.

Monica couldn't believe it… She had been actually talking to the president… 

Rachel- what happened?

Monica- Please… shoot me now!

Then Chandler took the phone call…

Chandler- hi Monica…

Monica- hello Mr. president… I'm very sorry… I shouldn't have made that comment about your ass… it was completely inappropriate… I'm sorry…

Chandler smiled widely finding Monica's words and her embarrassment very funny…

Chandler- is ok… It's my fault. I shouldn't have called you at home.

Monica- No, sir, of course not… I mean… Yes, you can call me anytime you want… This is ok… right now is fine. When I said "of course not," I meat that...You know what? The hell with it! I'm moving to another country... I promise I won't come back until there is a new president…

Chandler- (smiling) That won't be necessary….

Monica- may I ask how did you get my phone number, sir?

Chandler- that's a reasonable question… I think I got it from the FBI.

Monica- of course…. If I were the president and I wanted somebody's phone number that's what I would do…

Chandler- I'll go straight to the point and explain you why I'm calling you… As I'm sure you know,

the French have elected themselves a new president, and we're having a formal state dinner at the White House, and I was wondering, and you're under no obligation at all, if you maybe wanted to go...with me…. Would you go with me to the dinner?

Monica couldn't believe those worse… she thought she was hearing things… Monica simply couldn't believe that Chandler Bing, president of the United States, was asking her to go to a state dinner with her …Monica was speechless… She couldn't take a sound out of his mouth… after several seconds waiting for an answer Chandler said…

Chandler- Monica… Congress doesn't take this long to give me an answer.

Monica- sorry… I would love to go to that dinner with you Mr. president I'm honored that you asked me to join you in representing our country. I won't let you down, sir...

Chandler- my name is Chandler… and… are you aware that is just a dinner and we are not going to do espionage or anything like that?

Monica- of course... but what do I do on Saturday? I mean… when and where should I meet you?

Chandler- ok... I'm gonna have Phoebe Boffey, my personal secretary, call you to make the arranges. Now when she calls you and tells you her name is Phoebe Boffey it'll help if you give her the benefit of the doubt.

Monica- (smiling) of course…

Chandler- all right… I'll see you Saturday night then… bye

Monica- goodbye Mr. President…

They hung up the phone and then Monica gave Rachel a shocked look….

Monica- oh my God! I have a date with Chandler Bing!

**To be continued…. **

Ok…. Chapter 3 is finished… sorry it took me so long… thank you all for reading this! And special thanks to **LEONDRA, SARAH and SWIGLO3000**!

Enjoy! And please I need more reviews!


	4. A typical date yes, sure!

**Chapter 4: **

**A typical date…. Yes, sure! **

**The night of the state dinner…**

Chandler was getting ready for the event and then he went to his daughter's room. The 10 year old, Elizabeth Bing was there doing some homework before going to sleep… Chandler looked at the notebook in which Elizabeth was writing…

Chandler- doing math homework on a Saturday night?

Elizabeth- dad! You scared me….

Chandler- sorry sweetie…. Why aren't you watching TV and planning to do your homework 15 minutes before class like a normal kid?

Elizabeth- Are you actually telling me not to be responsible?

Chandler- I'm telling you to have a little fun… you could have invited your friends for a sleep over… I never see your friends around here…. Don't get me wrong…. I'm glad that you are a straight A student… but I want you to have fun like a normal kid…

Chandler was very worried about his daughter…. She seemed to be very lonely and way too concern about school for her age… 

Elizabeth- I told you… I have to study hard because people think I'm stupid, spoiled and I pass my classes just because I'm the president's daughter… so I want to prove then wrong…

Chandler felt terrible… apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't have a normal life… 

Chandler- honey… what other people think about your self is not important… what you really are is what's important and you are actually great and wonderful… you are a great kid… yesterday I talked to your Social Studies teacher and she said you are her best student…

Elizabeth- you talked to my teacher?

Chandler- yes, normal parents have parent-teacher conferences….

Elizabeth- dad… you are everything but a "normal parent"… but I still love you…

Chandler- good… now I wanted to ask you something… you know that I'm having a date with a young lady…

Elizabeth- yes…. and you didn't have to add the "with a young lady part" I know you are straight because you told me never to believe what mean reporters say…

Chandler- great! But I wanted to know…. Are you ok with me dating?

Elizabeth- yes daddy… my mom died when I was a baby so is ok… you have to be happy…

Chandler was really impressed that Elizabeth was taking so well the news…. Chandler dated before, but secretly and very informally… His date with Monica was his first intend of a real date since Kathy died nine years ago.

Chandler- is it really ok? Because if you want to talk about it…

Elizabeth- dad… is cool… go for it! you always say that I should have a normal life but you don't do it your self…. Now go and have a typical first date…

Chandler- ok… but let me tell you I'm a little nervous….

Elizabeth- you will be fine… just be your self…

Chandler- My self?

Elizabeth- but not too much!

Chandler- all right…

A few minutes later… 

The people invited to the state dinner were arriving to the receiving area of the white house. There were like 200 guest and all were very well dressed. Man and women were making their entrances under the eye of the secret service agents (American and French) who were strategically placed throughout. Several members of the press were there covering the event and suddenly the light from a TV camera came on as a reporter noticed Senator Richard Burke making his entrance to the party. The reporter approached to Richard….

Reporter- (to the camera) Senator Burke has just arrived at what, for a few hours at least, is a non-partisan White House… lest see if he wishes to have a word with us… (to Richard) Senator Burke… Did you know that yesterday president Bing had a dinner party to celebrate his huge success in the latest polls?

Richard- yes… I'm very aware of that….

Her ex wife had cook that dinner for the president… Richard didn't mentioned it because he didn't know what it mean him self…

Reporter- and how do you feel about the result of the polls?

Richard- president Bing is very popular among the voters right now but the elections will be in one year from now… nothing is certain until they count the votes… things can change pretty fast…

Reporter- so… you think you can win the next elections? You are not worry about that?

Richard- I will worry about it when it's time... Right now, I'm just looking forward to a pleasant evening.

With that Richard left the reporter and started socialize with the other guest. Then he saw Monica making an entrance and he wondered what the hell was she doing there… he looked at her puzzled and very angrily then she passed him by not saying a word and approached to Phoebe and Joey.

Dressed in a formal, but not too festive, green dress and holding (as always) a notebook and a pen Phoebe was waiting for Monica to arrive and Joey was next to her… Then Phoebe noticed that Joey's bow tie was not very straight so she took it out and then tied it correctly… while she was tying Joey's tie Phoebe wondered why tying a man's tie was sexier than untying it…

Phoebe- perfect…

Joey- but is too tight!

Phoebe- it 's supposed to be tight… it is supposed to make you look respectable…

Joey- and is it supposed to cut off the blood flow to my face?

Phoebe- don't be such a baby Trivianny…

Joey- but it hurts my "Joey apple"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and fixed Joey's tie so it wouldn't be so tight…. Then Monica walked in looking gorgeous in a long blue dress…

Phoebe- hello Ms. Geller…

Monica- hi…

Phoebe- the president wants you to join him upstairs… may I show you the way?

Monica- ok… thank you… is my brother Ross already here?

Phoebe- yes… with his date and, of course, with the president….

They all started walking upstairs….

Monica- may I ask who is my brother's date?

Phoebe- an old college classmate of his… a Chinese girl called Julie… she is a paleontologist…

Monica- oh… just what my brother wanted to be…

They walked in the same room where Ross and Julie waiting until it's time for the president's Bing entrance. Ross approached Monica immediately…

Ross- hello Monica… this is my date Julie…

Julie- hi… the president told me about how he met you... it's unbelievable

Monica- I know! I mean I still don't know what happened… one minute I'm pulling a Monica and saying one inappropriate thing after the other… and the in the next minute I had a date… I have not idea how…

Phoebe- well… the president like people who don't watch their mouth in front of him because it makes him feel like a normal person…

Ross- yes… but Mon, Don't make the president of France feel too normal… all right? We have just signed a new trade agreement…

Monica- got it…

Chandler approached the group with the president of France and his wife.

Chandler- hello Monica…. You look beautiful…

Monica- thank you Mr. president

Then Chandler addressed very formally to the president and the First Lady of France…

Chandler- President D'Astier… would allow me to introduce you to Monica Geller… (to Monica) this is President Rene-Jean D'Astier and his wife Monique Danielle D'Astier of France.

Monica- an honor to meet you both…

They all shook hands politely… but then Phoebe interrupted… 

Phoebe- I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. president…. But is time for your entrance

Chandler- ok… thank you Phoebe…

Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Julie disappeared and Monica and Chandler started walking down the staircase that leads to the red-carpeted hall through which the President enters the East Room. The president and first lady of France are walking just behind then...

Monica- do you do this often, sir?

Chandler- This is, actually, only our second State Dinner. The first was for the Emperor of Japan, who died shortly after that, so we stopped having them for a while, just in case.

Monica- I meant if you go out on… if you… mmm do you…?

Chandler- do I date a lot?

Monica- yes… that was the question…

Chandler- I don't…. do you?

Monica- me? Lately I seem to have lots of first dates but no second dates…

Chandler- so… you have a lot of experience at first dates

Monica- oh yes… you can ask me anything…

Chandler- how are we doing so far?

Monica- that's hard to say at this point… but let me think… mmm… so far: I saw my ex husband who gave a me confused and not-very-happy look and you introduced me to the president of France and his wife… but that's just typical for a first date…

Chandler- dam! I wanted to be different from the other guys…

At the dinner… 

The room was beautifully decorated and the Marine Corps Dance Band were playing dinner music… of course, there were secret service agents strategically positioned. Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Ross, Julie were sited at one big fancy table having dinner with the president of France plus his wife. Suddenly Phoebe noticed something and talked to Chandler…

Phoebe- sir… I'm afraid president D'Astier and his wife look a little bored… they don't talk much because they don't speak a lot of English…

Chandler- mmmm… I'm afraid my French is very poor… do you speck French. Ross?

Ross- no… sir… I speak English and Latin…

Chandler- well… that will be useful the next time Julius Caesar has dinner with us…

Monica overheard the conversation and then she had a short chat with the president of France in French… that impressed Chandler who said to Ross very proudly…

Chandler- that's my date!

Monica finished talking with the president and the first lady of France and Chandler asked her… 

Chandler- what were you talking about? You didn't dissolve our trade agreement… didn't you?

Monica- I just told president D'Astier that I love being here… at this beautiful room, hearing at this beautiful music but is a pity that nobody is dancing and I was wondering why… he told me that when Louis XVI was the king of his country the person who dared to start a dance without the king's permission ended up in the guillotine…

Joey- and Richard Burke didn't accused Louis XVI of not having guts… what does it say to you Mr. president?

Chandler- that I need to have more beheadings at the White House… but for now there is something else I have to do…

Chandler stood up and held his hand to Monica… 

Chandler- would you lie to dance?

Monica- (smiling) of course… I would love to…

Chandler and Monica moved to the dance floor and they could hear the "ooohs" and the "ahhs" of the guest… then the band begun playing a slow song and Monica and Chandler started dancing…

Every guest stooped doing what were doing and started staring at the president dancing with Monica… that didn't pass unnoticed to Monica…

Monica- this is very overwhelming to me…

Chandler- sorry… I should have warned you that I'm a horrible dancer…

Monica- oh, no! You are a great dancer… What's overwhelming is that there are 200 pairs of eyes focusing on you right now with two questions: Who is that girl? And why is our president dancing with her?

Chandler- well… you should know that the 200 pairs of eyes are not focused on me, are focused on you… and the answers to those questions are "Monica Geller" and "Because he said yes"…

They continued danced for a while… the felt very comfortable and very good… they felt so comfortable that they almost forgot the situation and they almost kissed. Chandler's lips were very close to Monica's… but then they remembered the 200 pairs of eyes and they stepped back and returned to their table casually… Everybody was looking at then curiously and amazed only one person was looking at them with anger an hate: Richard Burke….

After the president danced with his date and the general shock passed the rest of the guest felt free to dance as well and pretty soon everybody (including the president and the first lady of France) were at the dance floor having a good time…

Phoebe and Joey were dancing and looking at Chandler and Monica…

Phoebe- they make a great couple…

Joey- lovely!

Phoebe- I think we have troubles…

Joey- and BIG ones…

Phoebe sighed and looked into Joey's brown eyes…

Phoebe- Joey… have you ever been in love?

Joey smiled at her and without thinking it twice he said…

Joey- absolutely…

They continued dancing like everybody else did until a delicious cake was served with coffee… after that the evening was over and the guest left the White House talking about nothing but the mystery girl who danced with president Bing.

**To be continued….**

Thank you for the reviews! They are great…. I love them and I hope I will get more in the future…

I apologize to the "I hate Richard club" because I'm using him too much in this story… but I really need him… he is the one causing the conflict after all…. So you will see a lot of him but he won't be too happy in this story… I promise you that… I also promise that from now on I will spell the names as you told me to…

**TO LEONDRA: **I'm glad you like this… you reminded me that I forgot to say the differences between this fic and the movie: so far… the main difference is that the girl from the movie was a lobbyist and was very into politics… but she has no relation with the president's enemy…. While our Monica is not so into politics and she was married to Chandler's enemy… plus the president in the movie was a widower whose wife passed away recently while Chandler was just engaged…

If you noticed that everybody is in character is because the characters of the movie are not tat different from the characters of friends… that's the reason I was inspired to write a friends fic based on "An American president".


	5. Consequenses

**Chapter five:**

**Consequences **

**The next Morning….**

It was very early on a Sunday morning and Chandler was having breakfast with his daughter… 

Elizabeth- did you have fun last night, daddy?

Chandler- yes honey… I did…

Elizabeth- good… oh! I forgot to tell you… uncle Ross called a few minutes ago…

Chandler- he called already? Is Sunday morning!

Elizabeth- he said he needed to talk to you about last night… so he is coming…

Chandler- mmmm… it must be because I danced with Monica and we called people's attention big time… tell me sweetie… did he sounded mad?

Elizabeth- he sounded concerned… something bad happened?

Chandler- no… don't worry… you know it wouldn't be Sunday morning without Ross being concern about something I did Saturday night

In that moment Ross walked in the room with his son Ben, who was 11 years old. Ross was carrying like five newspapers…

Elizabeth- hi uncle Ross… hello Benny…

Ben became extremely shy and he looked down with his face red… 

Ben- hi Liz

Ross- hey Liz… could you and Ben go to play in your room? I need to talk about something important with your daddy…

The kids left and Chandler looked at Ross amazed while he spoke in a professional voice… 

Ross- Mr. president… there is a very important issue we must sort…

Chandler- It's 9 am on a Sunday! You have to get your self a life Ross…

Ross- this isn't funny, sir… it's everywhere! Every newspaper in the country printed it!

Chandler- what?

Ross put the newspapers he had in the table and Chandler looked at the front pages…. All the newspapers Ross had brought had one picture of Chandler and Monica dancing on the front page.

Chandler- I don't believe this!

Ross- and it gets worse if you turn on the TV…

Chandler read a little more and he was even more shocked… 

Chandler- this is unbelievable! They don't say anything about the state dinner it self or about the president of France visiting us with his wife… all they've written about the dinner is silly speculations about Monica and me…

Ross- I know! I told you something like this would happen… now we have to make an official statement about you and Monica or maybe we should make a poll and ask the American people what do they think about the president dating…

Chandler- No way! My relationship with Monica is none of the American people's business!

Ross- with all due respect sir… the American people have a funny way of deciding on their own what is their business.

Chandler- I won't ask permission to have a girlfriend! I'm an adult who is single and so is she…

Ross- I'm afraid she is not exactly single, sir… she is divorced…

Chandler- is practically the same… the point is that she is available and I really like her… President Wilson was widowed during his first term and he met a woman named Edith Gault. He dated her and married her, and somehow he still managed to form the League of Nations.

Ross- But Wilson didn't have to be the president on television.

Chandler- the point is that I can date is I want too… there is nothing wrong with it…

Ross- right… by the way… my son has a crush on your daughter…

Chandler gave Ross a very shocked look…

**Monday morning… at the Oval office. **

Chandler was sited behind his desk and Phoebe was standing in front of him with her usual notebook and pen.

Phoebe- a reporter from the Washington Post called and asked: "How would the White House describe the relationship that the president has with Monica Geller?"

Chandler- and what did you say?

Phoebe- I said: "I can't say anything on the president behave but, personally I describe the relationship he has with Ms. Geller… " And then I hung up the phone, sir…

Chandler- (smiling) perfect! Please Phoebe… call my press secretary; I need to talk to her…

Phoebe- she can't meet you, sir… she had the baby yesterday…

Chandler- oh! And is everything all right? she wasn't due in two months

Phoebe- mother and baby are fine… she had a healthy little boy who just came earlier…

Chandler- I'm glad she is ok… I should send her a present…

Phoebe- you already did, sir… I sent a big blue teddy bear on your behave…

Chandler- thanks…

Phoebe- do you need anything else?

Chandler- yes, actually I need my coffee and the phone number of a local florist, please…

Phoebe- is ok sir… if you want to send some flowers I can do it for you. Where do I send them?

Chandler- don't worry… I want to do it my self… all I need is the phone number…

Phoebe- as you wishes, sir…

Phoebe left the Oval Office and a few minutes later she came back with a coffee and a piece of paper and he gave both to Chandler… When she came back, Joey was talking with the president…

Joey- sir… since your press secretary will be on maternity leave… Mr. Geller said it might be convenient if I took her place until she comes back…

Chandler- all right… that's a good idea… you can handle the press until she comes back…

Phoebe- sorry to interrupt… here you have your coffee and the phone number you requested Mr. president…

Chandler- thank you Phoebe

Joey- who are you calling, sir?

Chandler- I'm calling the prime minister of "is none of your dam business, Joey"… now… could I have some privacy to make that phone call?

Joey- sure, sir…

Joey and Phoebe left the oval office and Chandler picked up the phone and talks to the operator.

Chandler- good morning. How do I get an outside line? (pause) Really? That's simple. Thank you.

Chandler dialed the number that Phoebe gave him and he finally communicates with a local florist. A woman who works in the florist picks up the phone and Chandler talks to her…

Chandler- good morning… I want to send two dozens of red roses (long pause) they must be delivered to a restaurant called "Julia's" that's on Lincoln street 3434 (long pause) oh… well… I don't have my credit card here… but you can send me the bill for the flowers to the White House… (pause) well… I don't know if you recognize my voice, but this is the President (pause) of the United States…

The woman didn't believe him so she hung up the phone to Chandler's annoyance…

Chandler- once upon a time I called people and they believed it was me who was calling… 

He drank his coffee thinking what he could do. He wanted to send Monica some flowers… but obviously that was something he couldn't do him self…

**That evening, At the restaurant in which Monica works… **

Monica was in the kitchen of "Julia's" doing her job when her boss walked in the kitchen… 

Julia- Monica… your ex husband is looking for you

Monica- what? why?

Julia- he said that you and him are suppose to have dinner with your parents in half an hour…

Monica- I don't believe this!

That morning Judy Geller had called Monica to invite her for dinner…. Of course Judy never mentioned hading invited Richard as well…

Julia- what's wrong? Oh… I see…. Now that you are the president's girlfriend you can't see Richard Burke anymore…

Monica- I'm so NOT the president's girlfriend! I just joined him to a State dinner…. I can talk and have dinner with Richard but I don't want to…

Julia- Why not? I thought you were friend with your ex husband…

Monica- I wanted to be his friend… but I can't because my parents have this crazy idea that I should get together with Richard again and he is encouraging them because he wants me back…

Julia- anyway… should I let Richard in or not?

The less thing Monica needed was hearing her mother yelling at her because she was rude to Richard… so she sighed and very reluctantly said…

Monica- ok… let him in…

Richard entered in the kitchen and Monica made her best to greet him nicely…

Monica- hello Richard… how are you?

Richard- oh… I'm fine… you parents invited me to dinner and told me to pick you since you are going as well…

Monica- oh… you are just here to give me a ride to my parent's house… that's nice!

The sarcasm in her voice was unmistakable… 

Richard- here is the thing… I'm very confused…. Yesterday night, I went to attend a State Dinner at the White House… I thought: "there'll be nice food… nice music… it will be lovely" but once in there I saw my ex wife on a date…. not only on a date… but on a date with the president! The president who I happen to hate and whom I'm hoping to replace! What are you doing this to me, Mon?

Monica- I'm not doing anything to you! This is crazy… he just called me at home and invited me to the state dinner…

Richard- did you sleep with him?

Monica- Richard! That I none of your business! How dare you…?

Richard- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked you that… but I don't like you being on a relationship with him… I know I don't have the right to tell you that… but is the truth…

Monica- you are making way too much of it… there is no relationship… it was just one date…

Monica was interrupted by Julia who was bringing two dozens of roses with her… 

Julia- look Mon… this roses were just delivered by a White House messenger!

Monica looked confused at the beautiful flowers…

Monica- the White House sent you roses?

Julia- it's not for me… this are for you…

Julia gave Monica the flowers and she took them very touched… Richard was getting angrier with each passing second… 

Richard- I don't believe this! How does he dare to..?

Monica- relax Richard! I'm sure some of his employees sent this to me… I bet it's just a formality…

Julia- they say this are from he president him self…

Richard- of course!

Monica was overjoyed on the inside… but she desperately wanted Richard to calm down… in the last years she had discovered that Richard could be even more jealous than Ross.

Monica- that doesn't mean anything…

Julia- and he wrote the note him self…

To Monica that was simply too good to be true… She rolled her eyes and said… Monica- please! I'm sure the president didn't take the time to…. 

Julia- the messenger TOLD me that he had to wait TEN minutes in the Oval Office for the president to write the card…

Monica completely forgot to stay cool for Richard's benefit and she smiled widely… 

Monica- It took him ten minutes to write the card?

Julia- according to the messenger, the president went through several drafts.

Monica laughed feeling delighted… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night… at Judy and Jack Geller's house 

Monica was having the most uncomfortable dinner with her parents, her brother and her ex husband at her parent's house. While eating Judy asked Ross casually:

Judy- tell me Rossie… How is work? Is there anything new… besides the obvious?

She said that looking very angrily at Monica.

Ross- work is fine

Jack… Do you think your boss will get his crime bill through Congress?

It was no secret that president Bing's main priority on his agenda was preventing crime and in order to reduce the crime rates he was trying to get a new crime bill through the congress.

Ross- he is pretty confident… the president expects full support from the congress…

Richard- the president is dreaming, Ross.

Ross- excuse me?

Richard- the president is dreaming if he thinks that I will support his little bill… and I will convince every single member of the congress to take my side…

Ross and Richard look at each other very angrily making Monica, Jack and Judy feel completely uncomfortable…

Monica- I will pick up the dishes…

Judy- and I will go get the dessert

Jack- I will… I will… to hell with it… I don't have and excuse I just wanna go to the kitchen because this conversation is making me uncomfortable…

Monica, Jack and Judy left the table and went to the kitchen leaving Ross alone with Richard.

Ross- look Richard… any personal problems you might have with the president just because…

Richard- he is dating my wife…

Ross- Monica is not your wife anymore and you know it… she is over with you…

Richard- yes… for now!

Ross was amazed… obviously Richard's obsession with Monica was bigger than he thought… He couldn't understand why his parents wanted him to be with Monica so badly…

Ross- look Richard… all I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't let your personal problems stop you for supporting this crime bill… you know how important is for the president…

Richard- exactly… and that is why I will do anything I can so that bill NEVER gets through congress, and I swear I will make it impossible for Bing to get that or any other bill through congress…

Ross- oh… that is a very professional attitude senator Burke…

Richard was getting very pissed off..

Richard- and what did you expected? Seriously Ross… If your boss thinks that I will just let him date Monica he is dreaming… if he thinks that he can date my wife and get away with it then he is the president of fantasyland!

**To be continued…. **

Thank you Leondra and Swiglo3000 for reviewing last chapter!

Thank you all for reading this and I hope I'll get more reviews in the future!

**Leondra: **I'm sure France has a president because I got the scene with the French president from the movie "An American president"…. and in the movie the president's political opponent was invited to the party…. but that's not important… the important thing is that you enjoyed the chapter anyway… I'm glad!


	6. The dating game

**Chapter Six: **

**The dating game mixing with political games**

The following morning… on the Oval office… 

Chandler was preparing him self for a meeting with the governor of New York… and of course Phoebe was there…

Phoebe- sir… do you need me to get you anything before they pick you up for your meeting?

Chandler- I don't think so… tell me Phoebe… Did Ms. Geller call?

Phoebe- no sir… sorry…

Chandler looked a little bit disappointed… but he tried to act normal…

Chandler- all right… then I just need my coffee and the newspaper…

Phoebe- ok

Phoebe left the oval office while Joey entered. Joey and Phoebe made eye contact and smiled at each other…. But then Phoebe leaves to get what Chandler had requested and Joey focused in the president and the business that brought him there…

Joey- good morning Mr. president… Chandler- good morning, Joey Joey- I need to have a word with you before you leave… Chandler- oh… is there a problem? Joey- no sir… but I wanted you to know that the press is going to ask today about whether the White House is prepared to soften the assault weapons section of the crime bill. 

Chandler- that's ok… there is no need to entertain that at this point…

Joey- you are right… and I also wanted to ask you how are we going to handle the Monica issue

Chandler- the Monica issue?

Chandler was getting more than a little annoyed… were they calling his date "an issue"?

Joey- yes… I think we should have a consensus on how the White House is going to handle it.

Chandler- I hope "the Monica issue" refers either to a hurricane called Monica or a problem we are having in Santa Monica… because if it's anything else…

Phoebe entered in the oval office with some coffee for Chandler, the newspaper and a huge smile. 

Phoebe- Mr. president, Ms. Geller is here to see you…

Chandler felt overjoyed… and Phoebe knew exactly what he was about to say… Chandler- Tell her she can come right in! I'm finished here… 

Phoebe- yes, sir…

Then Chandler talked to Joey very seriously… 

Chandler- there is NO "Monica issue"… did I explain my self clearly?

Joey- yes, sir…

At that moment Monica entered in the Oval Office and Joey left to leave her and Chandler alone… 

Monica- hi… thanks for seeing me without notice…

Chandler- (smiling) no problem… did you get the roses?

Monica- yes… thank you very much… they are lovely…

Chandler- I'm glad you stopped by… I had such a good time the other night…

Monica- so did I… I really had a good time… it's just that…

Phoebe entered in the office and she is forced to interrupt… 

Phoebe- you only have one-minute sir…

Then Phoebe went to the desk, picked up some papers, putted them in a briefcase and gathered up some of Chandler's things... while he explained to Monica what was going on:

Chandler- I have a very important meeting…

Monica- that's fine… I just stopped by to…

She had actually gone there to tell him that everything was too weird and she couldn't continue seeing him… but before she could say a word he interrupted her…

Chandler- are you free for dinner tonight?

Monica- dinner? Yes… but I don't think…

He interrupted her one more time…

Chandler- just a casual dinner in the residence… without the United Nations… but my daughter will be there with us so it my fell like the United Nations…

Monica- I would love to meet Elizabeth… but… I have many concerns…

Chandler- oh… what kind of concerns?

Chandler asked that knowing exactly what was worrying Monica.

Monica- well… they are many… well not many… just a few… actually I have just one main concern.

Chandler- I see… and I guess it has something to do with one of us being the president…

Monica- as much as you like making jokes about me getting worry I have good reasons to worry: you ARE the president…

Chandler spoke very seriously looking into Monica's eyes.

Chandler- I'm very aware of my job Monica… and I'm not mocking you… honestly… I might be the president bur right now I'm just a guy asking a girl over for a meal…

Out of the blue, a very loud noise (that sounded like jackhammer against cement) comes from somewhere outside and that sound kept growing louder and closer.

Monica- What's that?

Chandler- apparently my ride's here.

And now Monica could see what was the noise: coming into view outside the windows of the Oval Office, there was the President's helicopter. Phoebe helped Chandler on with his coat and scarf.

Chandler- Just have dinner with Elizabeth and me… today is our pizza night… how presidential can it be?

As Chandler rushes out the window to get in the helicopter he said...

Chandler- dinner is at Seven-thirty.

That night… at 7:30… 

Monica was escorted to the residential area of the White House… and she was told to wait there for the president, but then Elizabeth entered to the room.

Elizabeth- hello… are you Ms. Geller?

Monica- (smiling) I'm Monica…

Elizabeth- I'm Elizabeth Bing… people call me Liz

Monica- well… hello Liz… nice to meet you…

Elizabeth- my dad told me to tell you that he's on the phone with his dentist… he also told me to be a good girl and entertain you till he gets here.

It was obvious to Monica that the girl wasn't telling the whole truth…

Monica- is he really on the phone with his dentist?

Elizabeth- no… he told me tell you that because he wants you to think that he's a regular guy.

Monica- Who is he really on the phone with?

Elizabeth- the Prime Minister of Israel…

Monica- oh… I bet they are not talking about your father's teeth..

Elizabeth- no… they are talking about something called C-STAD

Monica- oh... yes... the Capricorn Surface To Air Defense.

Elizabeth- right!

Chandler entered and he smiled widely when he looked at Monica… 

Chandler- hello…

Monica- hi… how are you? Is everything all right with your teeth?

Monica winked at Elizabeth without Chandler noticing and he simply continued pretending that he was just a common guy.

Chandler- oh… yes… my teeth are fine, I've just got a cavity in my upper bicuspid region.

Monica- that's not so bad…

Suddenly Chandler felt very uncomfortable about not telling the truth…

Chandler- well… let pizza night begin…

**A couple of hours later…. **

Monica and Chandler are playing pool in the game-room. They had just had a lovely dinner with Elizabeth and after the girl went to sleep they decided to play some pool. Monica was, of course, wining… and after she won another game she yelled:

Monica- yes! I won! In your face! You suck at pool…

Suddenly she remembered who was she talking to and she felt very embarrassed… 

Monica- I'm sorry Mr. president… I got a little carried away…

But Chandler wasn't mad at all… he was actually very impressed in the good way.

Chandler- hey! How many times do I have to say this? My name is Chandler… and don't apologize for being good at playing pool…

Monica- I was actually apologizing for my "In your face" and "You suck" comments…

Chandler- tell me something, Mon… the way you behave while playing pool…

Monica- you mean like a totally competitive bitch…

Chandler- yes… is that your normal behavior while playing a game?

Monica- yes…

Chandler- then you shouldn't act differently around me… I really like it when you act like your real self around me… what I hate is people letting me win…

Monica- people let you win a lot?

To Monica the idea of someone loosing a game on purpose was unconceivable.

Chandler- most people do… but your brother doesn't… he just looses because he truly sucks at playing pool.

Monica- I don't doubt that!

They are very close to kissing… but suddenly Monica feels very nervous and step away from him.

Monica- you know something? It's weird but I never came on a tour around the White House... they say it's great…

Chandler felt a little disappointed because he didn't get to kiss Monica, but he decided to give her more time.

Chandler- I guess I can show you around…

A few minutes later… 

They go to the "museum" area of the White House…. that is the area that a person can normally see while taking the official tour. Then, they enter in a beautiful room with glass display cases featuring full place settings of the official White House china and silverware from every administration since President Jackson.

Chandler- and this is the Dish Room… 

Monica was delighted watching at the beautiful and very sophisticated plates exposed in that room.

Monica- this is actually the China Room… Ross told me about this…

Chandler- is this called the China Room? I always called it the Dish Room… well… I am more familiar with the West Wing… but if you are curious about the mansion there must be one book about it that you can get…

Monica looked at him amazed… 

Monica- there are 700 books about this mansion! I actually have two… I will lend you one of those.

Chandler got closer and closer to her… but suddenly Monica stepped away pretending to be extremely interested in one of the plates...

Monica- Look at this Mr. President! It's really beautiful…

Chandler- just tell me something… Do you think there will ever be a time when you can stand in a room with me and not think of me as the President?

Monica- but you are the President… and when I'm in a room with you, oval or any other shape, I'm always gonna be Richard Burke's ex wife and you'll always be the President.

Chandler- I have news for you, Mon: AS Richard Burke's ex wife you would NEVER be alone in a room with the president…

Monica understood exactly what he meant with that statement. He moved closer to her and he putted his arms around her… Monica felt butterflies in her stomach…

Monica- is this a good idea?

Chandler- probably not…

Chandler kissed her on the lips and they share an amazing first kiss. But suddenly a Secret Service Agent entered and Monica and Chandler broke the kiss…

Agent- Mr. President… I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a secure call from the sit-room.

Chandler knew exactly what that meant and he addressed to Monica with an apologetic look.

Chandler- Excuse me.

He moved out the door and into the corridor. Monica realized something was wrong and instinctively moved to follow him and be with him, but the agent hadn't moved from the doorway.

Agent-Sorry, ma'am.

Then Chandler came back in

Chandler- Listen--

Monica- Is anything wrong?

Chandler- I'm sorry, we must end our evening right now. The Libyans have just bombed C-STAD. I'll try to call you tomorrow (to the agent) Can you show Ms. Geller out?

Chandler left. Then the Secret Service Agent escorted Monica out.

**That same night... At Richard's apartment.**

Richard is smoking cigars and drinking brandy with his son Tim and two of his closets friends who are called John and Robert. John and Robert happen to be Richard's political advisors and, of course, old members of the Republican Party.

Richard- You're over-thinking this Robert… Voters aren't interested in how to achieve economic growth, and they don't want to hear our plans to strengthen foreign policy.

Robert- So it all comes down to character.

John- But the press really like Bing! The networks, the newspapers, they love that guy…

Richard interrupted a bit upset.

Richard- Reporters like him. Networks and newspapers like ratings and circulation.

Tim- But Dad… the character debate never worked out for us.

Richard- Because it couldn't work. We didn't even need a poll… it was clear that attacking too strongly the character of a single father that lost his fiancé tragically was a terrible idea… that's why so far we couldn't run the campaign we wanted… because the opponent was practically a widower. Tim- He's still a single father…. And he is still alone….

Richard laughed and talked to John and Robert.

Richard- You'll have to forgive my son. He's been on a hunting trip and cut off from the world.

Tim- What's going on?

Richard grabbed whatever newspaper was closest to their hand and tossed them to Tim.

Richard- The President's got a girlfriend.

Tim looked who the girlfriend was and he imagined that his father must be furious about it.

Tim- what are you going to do?

Richard- I need the phone number of that friend of yours who is a private detective… I need to find anything I can about Bing…

Robert- we already know everything there is to know about him Richard… there is nothing bad…

Richard- come on! He is not the pope! I'm sure he has some dirty secret… I bet he is hiding some skeleton in his closet…

To be continued… 

Frankly, I don't understand why is this story not getting as much reviews as I expected…. I'm really liking it… I would be extremely disappointed if you wanted me to delete this…

Anyway… Thank you to Swiglo3000 who did review! and I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying this story…..

Para RAVE: yo nací en Mar del Plata.


	7. Sex and nervousness

**Chapter 7: **

**Sex and nervousness **

The morning after… 

Chandler was giving a press conference to answer questions about the attack that that the C-STAD suffered the night before.

Reporter- Is there anything at all about the C-STAD weapons system that could have been mistaken by Libyan Intelligence as offensive rather than defensive?

Chandler- no… they weren't mistaken… they knew that out C-STAD weapons were there only for defensive purposes and that we had no intentions to attack them… but they attacked us anyway…

Reporter- Which was your response to the attack, sir?

Chandler- we attacked a Libyan Intelligence Headquarters… unfortunately that's the only thing we could do…

Another female reporter raised her hand to ask a question…. And Chandler nodded indicating that she was free to ask the question.

Reporter2- Sir, is it true that you were with Monica Geller when you learned of the attack?

Since he had seen it coming, he answered casually…

Chandler- yes… we had just finished dinner…

Ross was there, getting nervous, and he whispered something on Joey's ear… 

Ross- do something Joey…

Joey nodded…. And then he took the microphone… 

Joey- just one more question…

Reporter2- Mr. president… Would you care to comment on the status of your relationship?

Chandler- we don't have a relationship… we just had diner.

Reporter- can you tell us if she spent the night at the White House or did…?

Chandler was getting very annoyed… he was loosing his temper… so he interrupted the reporter:

Chandler- folks! A lot of people got killed last night. Let's try to focus on what's important… okay?

After that, Chandler left the room followed by Phoebe, Ross and Joey.

Joey- That was my fault, sir. We should have prepped you for that.

Chandler- There's nothing that needs prepping.

Phoebe- "Newsweek" is begging for ten minutes today. Any ten minutes you got.

Chandler- NOBODY gets ten minutes today…

**That same night… at Monica and Rachel's apartment…. **

After a long day of working, Monica and Rachel decided to watch TV… they saw the press conference that the president gave that morning. After seeing the questions they asked Chandler about her Monica was freaking out…

Monica- oh my God! They won't leave him alone… this is just the beginning…

Rachel- why did he say you two are not in a relationship?

Monica- because we are not in a relationship… we just had dinner…

Rachel- twice…

Monica- yes, we had dinner twice… we had two GREAT dates… amazing dates… we had the best dates ever… but that doesn't mean we are in a relationship.

Rachel- but you are crazy about him… aren't you?

Monica had to admit it… she was already head over heels.

Monica- it doesn't matter… this is all too overwhelming… I can't keep seeing him…

Rachel- come on! You are mad about him…

Monica let go a scream…. She got her self in a hell of a mess….

Monica- WHY? Why did I kiss him? Now I can't stop thinking about him!

Rachel was shocked… 

Rachel- you kissed the president! I don't believe you didn't tell me that…. Where did you kiss him?

Monica- on the mouth…

Rachel- that's obvious! Where on the White House?

Monica- in the China Room

Rachel- and what happen after that?

Monica- he had to go and attack Libya

Rachel- well… there is always something…

Monica spoke in a warning tone to Rachel and pointed her with her finger…

Monica- You can't tell this to anyone Rach!

Rachel- ok… I'll keep the secret…

Monica- I'm serious… I know you love gossiping but the last thing Chandler needs right now is the press and Richard knowing what I told you…

Rachel raised her eyebrow maliciously…

Rachel- you are calling him "Chandler" now?

Monica had said "Chandler" without realizing it…. but now she was afraid that things where getting to far.

Monica- oh my God! I'm getting too exited about this... I'm too into him… this is getting to far… I must end this right now… This has catastrophe written all over it.

Rachel- in what language! Monica, this man is the leader of the free world. He's brilliant, he's funny, he's super hot... he has gorgeous blue eyes…. He is the perfect catch… why would you end things with him? Isn't it possible that your standards are just too high?

In that moment the phone rang and Monica froze.

Rachel- Answer the phone.

Monica shook her head looking at the phone scared. The phone continued ringing…

Monica- I know it's him…

Rachel- just answer the phone.

Monica- He will ask me to come over there…

The phone continued ringing annoying the hell out of Rachel.

Rachel- Answer the dam phone!

Monica- All right! But I'm gonna end it on the phone. I won't go over there.

In the residential area of the White House… very late at night. 

Chandler was making some drinks… then he saw Monica entering to the room escorted by a security agent.

Monica- I just came over here to tell you why I can't see you anymore.

Chandler addressed to the agent….

Chandler- thanks… you can leave us alone now… 

The agent leaves and Monica takes that as an opportunity to speak…

Monica- look... It won't take long… I know you've had a tough day.

Chandler- It's wasn't so bad… let me take your coat and I'll hang it for you…

But she doesn't take her coat off.

Monica- Mr. president… this isn't going to work…

Chandler- sure it will… if you button the top button, it won't fall off the hanger.

Monica- I wasn't talking about the coat…

Chandler knew that… he was just trying to buy some time… he knew Monica was trying to end things with him because their relationship was too weird for her and he found the whole situation very unfair… He didn't want to end things with her.

Chandler- I didn't think so… listen… Mon…

Monica- I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together, but this has catastrophe written all over it.

She had been repeating that phrase in her head during all the way to the White House. "This has catastrophe written all over it"… she had to keep that in mind… that was her reason to break up with Chandler… and it was a good one, wasn't it?

Chandler- come on! Catastrophe? Don't you think you are over reacting?

Monica- look… If I were on your staff, I would tell you that the worst thing you can do coming into an election year is to open yourself up to character attacks by prancing around like the playboy of the Western world.

Chandler- Let's clear up a couple of things: I hardly ever "prance", I have no intention of engaging in a character debate, and you're not on my staff.

Monica- I know that I don't work for you Mr. president…

Chandler- my name is Chandler…. What's is REALLY happening here? Why do you REALLY want to end things with me?

Monica was loosing her temper… to her it was very obvious why…

Monica- you know what's happening here! God! You are making this too hard….

Actually, it was Monica the one making things too hard. Chandler simply said with a mocking voice:

Chandler- are you raising the voice to the president?

Monica- you have to understand… I'm only thinking about the health of your Presidency. You think this morning's press conference was the end of it? the press won't leave you alone and Richard must be freaking out! That man is insanely jealous… He must be smoking cigars in his apartment right now with his friends and making some evil plan to get back at you…

Chandler- by the way… I never said this… but your ex husband is a very nice man…

The sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable… Monica had to admire Chandler's sense of humor. She simply stared at him speechless while he had a drink… Suddenly, as if the idea had just pop to his head he said…

Chandler- are you attracted to me?

That surprised Monica… the question was simple but she couldn't answer it…

Monica- I beg your pardon?

Chandler- I asked if you are attracted to me…

Now Chandler was very close to her and looking directly into her eyes… Monica blushed and looked away…

Monica- that's not the point…

Chandler- Well, I tell you what. Let's make it the point! Let's talk about that…. Just to do something original… Because I know that talking about Richard Burke's evil plans is what all couples do when they're first getting together…

And there was his sarcasm again… that should have annoyed her… but she founded his sarcastic comments very funny and appealing.

Monica- I admit being attracted to you… however… 

Chandler interrupted her… saying something that Monica never expected to hear…

Chandler- you know what your problem is? Sex and nervousness…

Monica- really? Is that my problem?

Chandler- Yes. Last night when we were at the China Room, I realized that the First Ladies provided all the china in there. And I'll bet none of those First Ladies were nervous about having sex with their President husbands. And you know why?

Monica- No, but I'm sure you'll explain it to me.

Chandler- I will. Because they weren't presidents when they met them. But that's not the case here.

Actually Monica wasn't even a bit nervous about the sex… However, she humored Chandler and pretended that what he was saying made perfect sense.

Monica- Ahhhhhh. That's it!

Chandler- so…

Chandler was about to continue talking but Monica interrupted…

Monica- May I use your bathroom for a moment? I want to freshen up.

Chandler- sure! In the way to the bathroom you'll see a large closet on your left. And if you feel comfortable, hang up your coat, and when you come back I'll have fixed up a drink, we'll sit on the couch, and I will explain to you my plan.

Monica- oh… You have a plan? Please! Don't make me wait. Explain it to me while I'm freshen up

Saying that Monica disappearing into the bathroom/ dressing room area. Chandler kept talking as he went to the bar and made a couple of drinks. Of course… he had to speak up so Monica could hear him from the bathroom.

Chandler- Okay. So… You're attracted to me, but the idea of physical intimacy is uncomfortable because you only know me as the President. It's not always gonna be that way, and the reason I

know that is because there was a moment last night when you were with me and not the President, and I know what a big step that was for you. So, Mon, I'm in no rush. Here's my plan: We're gonna slow down. When you're comfortable, that's when it'll happen.

Monica came back into the room... wearing ONLY one of Chandler's shirts. She walks toward him. Chandler looks at her in shock… he is speechless but he manages to say…

Chandler- Maybe I didn't properly explain the fundamentals of the "Slow Down" plan.

Monica- oh no… You explained it great.

She moved closer and closer to him. Now was Chandler the one freaking out.

Chandler- so... you are not nervous…

Monica- I'm not nervous at all…

Chandler- Good. But I'm nervous… for three reasons: first… I haven't done this in a pretty long time. Second… Any expectations you might have, due to the fact that I'm, you know...

Monica approached him even more and in a very provocative manner she completed what Chandler was about to say.

Monica- The most powerful man in the world?

Chandler- Exactly, thank you. You must remember: that is just a political distinction that comes with the office. I mean… if Eisenhower were here instead of me he would be dead by now. And third...

Monica very gently put her hand in Chandler mouth… and whispered something in his year…

Monica- Chandler…

Felling happy for hearing her saying his first name for the first time Chandler forgot all his fears and kissed her passionately…. Then he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom…

To be continued… 

**Yay! The moment you were all waiting for! I couldn't resist making it like in the movie because… well… it was very great in the movie! I hope you all liked this chapter and I promise that more original stuff will happen later… **

**Thanks for all the reviews…. That meant a lot to me….Apparently you do like this story…. Sorry for thinking otherwise… PLEASE, continue expressing what you think about this story… **

**To Leondra: thanks for reviewing… and yes…. Richard being a jerk is unexpected because he was very nice on the show… Believe it or no, I actually liked the Richard character and I always write MONDLER stories in which Richard is the nice poor guy who doesn't get the girl…. But I need him to be a pathetic jerk in this one… But don't worry… he won't kill anyone because there are two thinks I really hate in fanfics: Monica being a selfish bitch and Richard being a psycho…. **


	8. For every action

**Chapter 8: **

**For every action there is a reaction… **

Chandler's bedroom… 

It is very early in the morning, and Chandler is still asleep. He is alone in his bed and the phone rings… he picks it up, half sleep…

Chandler- Yeah...put him through. (long pause) Ross, it is 5:00 a.m. If this isn't an emergency you will spend the rest of your political career cleaning my toilet…. (he listens what Ross says then he becomes fully awake) You must be joking! (listens to Ross again) Yeah... all right.

He hung up the phone and looked around the room…. He saw Monica trying to quietly dress herself and gather up her things. Chandler watched her for a moment surprised that she was planning on leaving so early and then he said…

Chandler- Mon?

She turned around and smiled at him… 

Monica- hi!

Chandler- What are you doing?

Monica- I wanted to leave the building before the press corps got here

Chandler- funny… that's what I think every day of my life…. Anyway… Ross just called and he is…

Monica interrupted Chandler thinking about his brother.

Monica- Boy! Ross would go nuts if he knew that I spent the night here.

There's a knock on the door. And Chandler finished what he was about to say…

Chandler- he is on his way up.

Monica- What? why?

Chandler- we have a tiny problem… (speaking up to the door) Come on in, Ross….

Ross comes in and the image of Chandler in his underwear with Monica on his side is too much for him to handle….

Ross- oh my God! Is true!

Monica tried to sound professional and cover the uncomfortable situation…

Monica- Hi, Ross… Well, Mr. President, thank you for considering investing in my restaurant… I'll just get my coat, and be on my way. 

Chandler laughs at Monica's pathetic and lame intend to cover the real reason she was there… and then he spoke to Ross…

Chandler- What's the situation?

Ross- They're camped out at every exit.

Monica looked at both very confused…

Monica- Who? Who's camped out?

Ross- The press.

Monica- The press is camped out?

Ross- here is an idea little sis…. The next time you have an affair that needs to be secret take a dam cab! They saw your car and recognized it…

Monica- how do they even know my car!

Joey entered in the room.

Joey- Good morning Mr. President. Hello Monica. I came over as soon as Ross called me.

Chandler- Thank God!

They were all used to him being sarcastic so Joey didn't pay attention and continued talking.

Joey- I think the important thing is not to make it look like we're panicking.

Chandler- that's funny! I think the important thing is actually not to be panicking.

Phoebe knocked on the open door and walked in.

Chandler- now is a party!

Phoebe rolled her eyes and talked very professionally:

Phoebe- Good morning, Mr. President. Good morning, Ms. Geller. I see everyone's getting an early start today.

Ross- we have a dilemma… How do we exit Monica from the building and how do we explain all this to the press?

Phoebe- we just need a diversion.

Monica looked at everybody very concerned.

Monica- a diversion?

Joey- don't worry… by diversion she is not suggesting we set the White House on fire.

Monica- good

Chandler- No, please, let's do that.

Everybody ignored Chandler's comment and try to think what to do… they all tried to come out with a logical solution…. With the exception of Phoebe.

Phoebe- I can get drunk and naked…

They all looked at her concerned… specially Ross who is taking everything way too seriously.

Ross- Can I state very clearly that I can't be part of anything illegal?

Chandler- Good for you, Ross.

Ross- Say what you want, but it's always the guy in my job that ends up doing eighteen months in Danbury Minimum Security Prison.

Chandler- Relax Ross. We're not creating any illegal diversion… not even a legal one.

Joey- we are not creating any diversion? What are we going to do?

Chandler looked at Monica and spoke in a caring voice…

Chandler- honey… you car must be surrounded by reporters but we will have somebody take you home. Don't worry…

Joey- What about the press statement?

Chandler spoke to Monica again… 

Chandler- Mon when you leave here, you will run into reporters and photographers. Your picture's gonna be taken every day, and you're gonna be asked questions every day. If you want to answer them, that's entirely up to you. But the White House's official position is that there is NO official position… all we will say is "no comment".

Monica nodded understanding everything, but Joey looked disappointed… 

Joey- No comment?

Chandler- exactly… The White House will not comment on the President's personal life.

Joey- We can't just leave it like that, sir.

Chandler- you know what, Joey? We just did!

Joey- But, sir...

Chandler gave Joey a very angry look and everybody understood that the meeting was over and left the bedroom…

Chandler- Mon, I'm sorry about all this. We'll do it better next time.

Monica- (smiling) I'm no expert, but I thought we did it pretty good this time.

Chandler- No, I mean...

Monica- I know. And I had a great time.

Chandler- Me too. I'll call you. I'll be in Panama, but I'll call you, and we can have dinner together when I come back…

Monica- (smiling more widely) I would love that.

They kiss goodbye and she left the bedroom leaving Chandler who smiled and muttered something to him self.

Chandler- All right...okay...this is good.

**A little later that same morning…. At Jack and Judy Geller's house…. **

Jack Geller was about to have a nice breakfast made by his wife. While he was waiting for his breakfast to be ready he thought about turning on the radio and listen to the news…. As soon as he turned the radio he regretted that decision….

_Male reporter's voice on the radio- Monica Geller, Senator Richard Burke's ex wife, who accompanied President Bing to last Saturday's state dinner, spent the night at the White House. This fact was known when several reporters noticed that Ms Geller's car was the entire night parked outside the White House… and those reporters plus several photographers saw Ms Geller her self leaving the White House today at 5 AM_….

Jack felt like he was about to have a heart attack….

Jack- this isn't possible!

Judy- she is not that stupid…. She couldn't have done something so unbelievable stupid….

Jack- maybe that reporter was wrong….

He changed the radio station hoping to hear something different…. He did not got his way… 

Another reporter's voice- Monica Geller, who is the White House chief of stuff's younger sister and Senator Burke's ex wife, spent last night at the White House…. after days of speculations we finally have a confirmation that Ms. Geller does have a romantic relationship with President Chandler Bing. Apparently, the world's most eligible bachelor is off the market.

Jack looked at his wife desperately…. But she was speechless…

**That night…. At the White House (the residential part)**

Elizabeth Bing was doing her Science homework and Phoebe was trying to help her but she was having more problems understanding Science than Chandler's kid.

Phoebe- you know, honey…. You should probably ask you uncle Ross for help…. He is more into Science than me…

Elizabeth- but you are cooler and funnier…

Phoebe- well… when you are right you are right…

Elizabeth- besides… If Uncle Ross finds out that I have problems with Science then Ben will find out as well…

Phoebe- so what?

Elizabeth- I don't want Ben to offer me his help with my homework… that would be weird because I like him…

Phoebe- you like Ben?

Elizabeth- yes… the other night I called him like 19 times but I hung up all those times…

Phoebe- Aren't you too young for your first crush?

Elizabeth- I will be eleven next month…

Chandler entered in the room… and Phoebe looked at the time… 

Chandler- hello….

Elizabeth- hi dad…

Phoebe- hello Mr. president… you are suppose to leave to Panama in half an hour…

Chandler- yes… they are preparing the Air Force One, but I wanted to say goodbye to my daughter.

Phoebe- all right… I will go and leave you alone…

Chandler- wait Phoebe… thank you for babysitting her…

Phoebe- you are welcome, sir…

Chandler- It's funny… I have a lot of people working in this house… but I still needed you to take care of her… you know you are the person I trust the most… right?

Phoebe- oh… I do know that… have a safe trip Mr. president…

She smiled at Chandler and left…

Elizabeth- I'm glad you came to say goodbye… because I wanted to ask you something…

Chandler- what is it?

Elizabeth- may I invite Monica to my birthday?

Chandler was very surprised….

Chandler- what? You want her to come to your birthday?

Elizabeth- it would be nice… and your other friends are coming… including her brother… if I don't invite her she might feel left out…

Chandler- honey… I know you want me to be happy and you are ok with me dating… but don't force your self to be friends with Monica… you don't have to do that…

Elizabeth- I'm not forcing my self… she is your girlfriend and she is a nice person… so I thought it would be a nice gesture from me to invite her to my birthday…

Chandler- all right then… you can invite her…

Elizabeth- for the record… I'm not mad because she had sex with you last night…

Chandler was shocked… his daughter knew way too much for her age. Just like him when he was her age bur he didn't want her daughter to be like him.

Chandler- that's it! I will not allow you watch TV, listen to the radio, or read any magazine without adult supervision anymore…

Elizabeth smiled not taking seriously any word her father was saying.

Elizabeth- ok dad… now go to Panama and have a nice trip.

**Four days later…. Richard's office…. Very early in the morning. **

Richard was trying to focus on the papers he was supposed to read…. but he couldn't…. maybe it was because he had the TV on. No… that wasn't it. He could work with the TV on the background. What was bothering him was what they were saying on the TV. He couldn't help but look at the TV and pay attention to the female reporter…

_Reporter on TV- The President returned from Panama yesterday at 7 pm after a three-day tour through Central America and the first thing he did after coming back was having dinner with Monica Geller at a very fancy and romantic restaurant._

On TV, Richard could see images of Monica and Chandler sharing what seemed to be an intimate candlelit dinner in a restaurant packed with secret service agents and with photographers outside taking pictures through the windows of the restaurant. Very angry due to those images, Richard turned off the TV and threw the control remote to the other side of the room…. That remote almost hit his son Tim that was coming inside the office.

Tim- careful Dad! You will break that remote… 

Richard- I'm not in the mood to be careful….

At that moment, one of Richard's political advisors and best friends, Robert, entered in the office.

Robert- I have good news for you Senator…

Richard- really? You found our something dirty about Bing that we can use against him?

Robert- very close… we found out something about Monica that we can use against Bing…

Richard was very surprised and he couldn't believe what he had just heard…

Richard- what did find out about Monica that I don't know?

Robert- she has an FBI file…

Richard- that's nothing Bob! Even my mother had an FBI file…

Robert- but I have a very interesting picture of your ex wife being a very bad citizen….

Bob handed Richard the picture and he looked at it but he still wasn't impressed. Tim… on the other hand got very exited…

Tim- look dad! That it's the picture of a protest. The picture is old, but you can tell that the one in the front is Monica and that she is burning a FLAG!

Robert- she is burning a Flag of OUR country… that's why she's got the FBI file…

Richard- this is not good enough! Don't you understand what I want? Didn't I explain my self clearly? I want to find out something REALLY bad and dirty about HIM…. I want to destroy HIM

Tim- dad… the detective is already working on that… but he needs time… please… just give him time… attacking Monica's character will work for now…

Richard- all right… we can use this for now… but I was expecting so much more from you guys… now get the hell out of here… I want to be by my self…

The guys left Richard's office… Robert was clearly very mad about the way Richard treated them.

Robert- your father better calm down… I'm doing the best I can… I know he is my boss but I thought he was my friend as well…

Tim- I'm sorry Bob… he is just going through a difficult time… he will pass through this bad phase and he will be a nice again…

Robert- yes… but Will he have any friends left by then?

Tim- please… be patient…

Robert- all right… I will go and spread this picture of Monica burning the flag through the media…

To be continued… 

I'm back! I can finally update again…. For those who didn't know, I got suspended! Meaning that the people of the site restricted my account because apparently I violated one of the rules… and that's why I couldn't update anything.

Well… now I can update… I hope you enjoyed this chapter that had more original stuff than the others…

THANKS so much for the people who reviewed! That made my day! I love getting reviews… keep those reviews coming!

By the way…. there is a new rule in the site: we are not allow to answer the reviews here… we have to use the new "reply" button that appears in every signed review… so that's what I will do.


	9. Love is on the air

**Chapter 9:**

**Love is on the air **

One day later…. At the Oval office… 

Chandler is about to leave his office after a long day of working hard when Ross entered looking extremely concerned.

Ross- Mr. President. I just got off the phone with the Federal Mediator in St. Louis. Management just walked away from the table. The baggage handlers, pilots and flight attendants are getting set to walk in 48 hours.

Chandler took a few seconds to process the information and then he answered … 

Chandler- I studied under a Nobel-Prize-Winning economist and the most important thing he taught me was: "Don't have a airline strike on holydays". So… I'm going to St. Louis.

It was two days before thanksgiving. Chandler hated that holyday but he knew that most people actually liked it and traveled by plane to other cities to celebrate with their relatives and he knew that people would hate not having planes available for thanksgiving. Chandler and Ross were getting into the limo when he noticed Phoebe and Joey hurrying out to catch Chandler.

Joey- we need to talk to you Mr. President... 

Chandler- Hop in. We'll talk in the car.

They do what Chandler told them and the car got on its way. Phoebe and Joey continued talking in Chandler's limo.

Joey- We have a small problem.

Phoebe- It could've been a small problem… now is a medium-sized problem because certain people didn't deal with it on time…

It was obvious that by "certain people" Phoebe meant Joey. He answered Phoebe's accusation… 

Joey- YOU see it as a problem, Pheebs…. I see it as an opportunity.

Phoebe- It could've been an opportunity if we had caught it on time.

Joey- But we caught it!

Phoebe- yes… At 5:45 PM. That is not very good… by that time the news had already gotten all over the country….

Chandler got tired that seeing those two arguing instead of explaining what the problem was.

Chandler- Guys, do you need me here for this meeting?

Joey- I'm sorry, sir. It's about the evening news. The third story on the News tonight is that Monica was at a protest rally where they burned a flag.

Phoebe- apparently Monica burned an American Flag in an Anti-apartheid protest, sir…

Chandler was very confused… that didn't sound like the Monica he knew.

Chandler- Today?

Joey- About 13 years ago

Chandler- Let me see if I got this: The third story on the news tonight was that someone I didn't know 13 years ago, when I wasn't President, participated in a demonstration where no laws were broken in protest of something that so many people were against that it doesn't exist anymore? Just out of curiosity, what was the fourth story?

Joey- I think it's important, when we deal with it, that we…

Chandler interrupted him talking in a serious tone…

Chandler- Don't deal with it.

Joey- Excuse me?

Chandler- Don't you see what they are doing? They are trying to drag me into a character debate… Burke knows I don't want one… so he is trying to force me… I wont give him the satisfaction. Aw...hell! This reminded me that I was supposed to have dinner with Monica tonight.

**At Monica and Rachel's apartment…. **

Monica is in Rachel's room looking inside Rachel's closet to see if she could found a nice dress to wear for her dinner with Chandler. She found a nice short and classic black dress and, after trying it on, she looked at her self in a full-length mirror… she loved how the dress looked on her so she decided to borrow it from Rachel. Then Rachel entered in the room.

Rachel- what are you doing with my dress?

Monica- sorry… I need to borrow it because I have a dinner in the White House…

Rachel- all right… but I need it back tomorrow because I'm having lunch at the Buckingham Palace.

Monica ignored completely the joke and continued talking about her look….

Monica- can I also borrow those gorgeous earrings I bought you for your birthday…

Rachel- no… but you can borrow the really cute earrings I got when I exchanged the earrings you gave me for my birthday.

Monica gave her a confused and disappointed look. Then the phone rang and Monica answered it.

Monica- Hello...

Chandler's voice on the phone - hello, honey…. How are you?

Monica- fine… I'm just trying on dresses for tonight

Chandler's voice on the phone - oh… look… I feel terrible, but I have to cancel our date tonight.

Monica thought that Chandler might be mad about the protest… but she immediately dismissed that idea and said in a mocking tone…

Monica- Another woman?

Chandler's voice on the phone – No… I have go to St. Louis and stop a massive airline strike.

Monica- yeah, right… if I had a nickel for every time I heard that excuse.

It was obvious that she was being sarcastic and that she wasn't mad at all.

Chandler's voice on the phone - Thanks for understanding. I'll call you when I get to St. Louis.

Monica- bye… good luck… and I'm sorry about…

Chandler's voice on the phone - don't even say it… goodbye…

He hung up the phone (he had made the call from the limo) and he felt very guilty.

Chandler- I feel terrible… She was trying on dresses.

Joey- that's why I tell any girl I'm going out with to assume that the plans are soft until she receives confirmation 30 minutes beforehand.

Phoebe- I bet they find that very romantic.

Joey- Well, I do say it with charm.

Chandler suddenly saw something out the window and got excited.

Chandler- Look! Look! There it is! Carmen's House of Flowers! That's the place I called when I wanted to get her flowers after my first date with her! We have to stop.

Ross- What?

Chandler- I want to get her flowers.

Ross- right here! Right now?

Chandler- I broke our date… the less I can do I buy her flowers… (to the driver) stop the car please! I'm gonna hop out at that flower shop.

Driver- You're gonna hop out, sir?

Ross- No! he's not hopping. Sir, no hopping! Seriously! Stay in the car. I'll get the flowers

Chandler- but then it's not personal.

Ross- ok… go… but let the agents do a security sweep. We don't know who's in there.

Chandler- Do you think there is a terrorist in "Carmen's House of Flowers" ready to kill me just in case I might stop by?

Ross- It's possible.

Chandler hoped out of the car with a Security Agent after him. He entered in "Carmen's house of flower" and saw a high school girl is behind the counter who is talking to a friend on the phone. Her back was to the door when Chandler walked in with a couple of Secret service Agents scrambling to keep up. The girl doesn't notice anything so she keeps talking on the phone…

Girl- He finally asked me out… he is so cute…

Chandler- Excuse me….

The girl is not paying attention so she keeps talking on the phone…

Girl- dinner and a movie… he is so into me! Tammy was there when he….

Chandler interrupts her getting her attention…

Chandler- Excuse me…

The girl, very up set for the interruption, turned a round to face Chandler saying…

Girl- I will be right with you.

The girl, finally noticing who Chandler is, dropped the receiver and stared him in disbelief.

Chandler- Hey, I don't know if you're the one I talked to on the phone a couple of days ago... I asked for two dozens of red roses…. But I didn't have my credit car… remember? I said "it's the president"… does any of this rings a bell?

Apparently it does, because the girl fainted and fell to the floor That night…. In St. Louis 

Chandler was in the Presidential suite of the Hilton hotel in St, Louis. Ross, Phoebe and Joey are in there too watching the news until is time for them to go to their rooms. On TV they saw Richard giving a speech in New Hampshire using a sarcastic tone…

_Richard- I'm glad that that president got him self a girl…. Never mind that he was married to me…. Never mind that the President takes the Fifth anytime a reporter dares to ask a question about the relationship… Never mind that this woman idea of a hobby to relax her self after a tough day is setting American flags on fire..._

_The crowd who is listening to Richard is getting really into the speech and start cheering him up… and Richard, encouraged, continued his speech very seriously now…_

_Richard- and what about little Liz Bing? Is anyone concerned about this little girl's feelings? I wonder… can we now have a serious debate about family values? _

_The crowd cheers him more…. _

_Richard- let me ask you something…. Does New Hampshire want traditional American values back in the White House? _

_The crow screams: "YES!" as Richard continues…. _

_Richard- Does New Hampshire wants morality and patriotism back at the White House? _

_The crowd keeps screaming: "yes" as Richard says his signature phrase…_

_Richard- my name is Richard Burke and I'm running for president! _

After seeing that Joey turned off the TV, very mad and he shook his head.

Joey- and still no reaction from the White House….

Meanwhile, Chandler was on the other side of the suit talking on the phone with Monica….   
Chandler- don't worry honey! It was 13 years ago… Monica- yes… but Ross wants to kill me for that…. Hey! What do the others think? 

Chandler- you mean Scully and Mulder? They want me to get into the character debate.

Monica- Phoebe and Joey are very smart.

Chandler raised his voice and talked to Phoebe and Joey.

Chandler- Monica is saying that Phoebe and Joey are really stupid.

Monica shouted and protested through the phone.

Monica- Chandler! I didn't say that!

Chandler spoke to Joey and Phoebe racing his voice again.

Chandler- and she is questioning Joey's loyalty!

Joey- is ok… I question it all the time.

Chandler goes backs to his phone conversation with Monica as she asked...

Monica- Were you watching Channel 8?

Chandler- yes…

Monica- I was watching it too… so…. you were watching the speech…

Chandler- yes… but I preferred to call you instead of watching Richard Burke on TV…

Monica- as flatter as that makes me feel… I have to ask you… are you still not going to respond?

Chandler- no! Richard is just being an idiot.

Monica- he is an idiot…. But his numbers are climbing.

Chandler- Mon! His number had nowhere to go but up.

Monica- What about yours? I read that your numbers are a bit down… now only 50 of the American people say that they will vote for you…

Chandler- I'm fine. I'll be back to have 63 of approval once I get the votes for the crime bill.

Monica- all right then…

Chandler- tell me Mon… what are you doing for Thanksgiving?

Monica- my parents invited me to have dinner with them but I don't feel like seeing them…. Why?

Chandler- Because the negotiations are going pretty well here. It looks like the nation is going to keep on flying and Liz is spending Thanksgiving with Kathy's parents….

Monica- What do you have in mind?

Chandler- Have you ever been to Camp David?

Monica- Camp David? Sure! I go there every time I date a president…

Chandler- is that a joke? Yes! You are kidding!

Monica- you see how you are not the only one funny?

Chandler- anyway… do you want to spend Thanksgiving Day at Camp David?

Monica- that would be lovely… but I'll cook…

Chandler- deal! I'll have a car pick you up Thursday morning.

**At Camp David… Thanksgiving Day. **

While they waited for the turkey to be ready, Chandler was running through satellite TV channels, searching for something. They were on the same couch… Chandler was sited while Monica laid with her legs rested comfortable in Chandler's lap. She was reading a book with Chandler's picture on the front page and suddenly she read something surprising.

Monica- Oh sweet lord! This is impossible!

Chandler- what's impossible?

Monica- the grades you got in college! They are super-human… nobody gets this many "A's in Yale.

Chandler- I can't believe you are still reading that ridiculous biography…

Monica- yes, I finished "Chandler Bing: the Road to the White House" so now I'm reading" Bing, The Early Years".

Chandler smiled and shook his head in disbelieve, then he continued switching channels but he was getting frustrated since he couldn't find what he wanted to see on TV…

Chandler- since I have seven-trillion-dollar communications system at my disposal, I thought I would be able to find out if the Knicks won.

Chandler eventually landed on a news station.

_Reporter- (on T.V.).. President Bing is now at Camp David…._

Chandler switched the channel.

Chandler- Who cares? I want to see some scores.

He landed on another News station.

_Reporter- (on T.V.) While the President spent the day at Camp David, Richard Burke continued his_

_attacks on President Bing's character. During an interview Richard Burke suggested that Monica Geller… whose personal relationship with the President has been causing the White House headaches over the past month, may have traded sexual favors for money in order to pay for her college education. _

Monica stood up speechless knowing that she was about to take a horrible punch on national TV and was powerless to stop it...

_The news program showed the segment showing Richard and his interviewer._

_Interviewer- Wait a minute, Senator… you are talking about your ex wife…_

_Richard- I know…. I'm not saying is true… I'm just repeating a rumor I heard some days ago…. _

_Interviewer- but that's a very strong accusation to make, and…_

_Richard- I'm not making an accusation. All I am saying is that when we hear one thing, we dismiss it. We hear two, we dismiss it.But when several of her former classmates keep telling the same story about…this woman…. I don't even know how to call her anymore.… what is she now? The First Mistress? The First Twinkie? _

Monica gets really up set… she can't believe how Richard has the nerve to say that…and Chandler turned off the T.V. felling very upset too…

Monica- oh my God! My father surely heard everything!

Chandler- You father will have to turn a deaf ear.

MonicaMy father doesn't have a deaf ear, Chandler! He hears fine out of both and so do I!

Monica was about to cry…. She couldn't believe that Richard insulted her so badly.

Chandler- I'm sorry…

Monica- I can't believe he did that! Oh God…. You know what he said is not true… right? You know I would never do what he said I did…

Chandler- I know that… don't worry about it…

Chandler pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead….

Chandler- Mon… I'm sorry if this is being too difficult for you… but I can't challenge the school bully to a fight just because he picked on my girlfriend.

Monica- I'm not asking you to. I can take care of myself. This isn't about me. How can you keep so quiet? You are not even defending your self.

Chandler- I have only one more election left, Mon, I can't afford losing my patience now.

Monica considered the situation as Chandler held her… then she looked into his eyes to say something that was very hard for her to say….

Monica- listen… I want to say something… but I just want you to wait till I'm done before you respond: Chandler… I think I'm falling in love with you and I want to be with you more than anything. But maybe things would be better for you if I disappeared for a while.

Chandler was touched… but he was also worried because he didn't want to loose her.

Chandler- Mon… please… Don't even think about disappearing because things will be better for me when I pass a crime bill. Besides… let's face it: if you disappeared, I would find you because I'm not letting you go so easily. I want you with me, baby.

He kissed her passionately and she responded so they make out on the couch until it's time for Monica to take the turkey out of the oven.

**To be continued….**

Author's note: Before you say anything… I know very well that Chandler doesn't eat thanksgiving food… and he hates thanksgiving in this story too… but Monica doesn't know it yet and that's why she cooked a turkey… the subject of Chandler hating thanksgiving food will come up in the next chapter.


	10. The Ex files

**Chapter 10:**

**The EX Files**

**That same night…. Still in Camp David.**

Chandler and Monica were having Thanksgiving dinner and she had cooked the food. But suddenly she noticed that Chandler hasn't really eaten much of the food and there was a lot left on his plate. Monica looked at that very disappointed.

Monica- you don't like it….

Chandler- yes… I loved it… you know I love your food…

Monica picked up Chandler's plate frustrated and shook her head… 

Monica- you didn't like it…

Chandler- of course I did… but the agent who checked the food thought it was delicious and I promised to save something for him…

Monica shook his head not believing a word.

Monica- you didn't like it…

Chandler- I loved it…

Monica- you are so lying…

Chandler- no… I'm not.

Monica- you totally are… I can tell when you are hiding something… you do a thing with your face.

Chandler- when have you ever seen me do a thing with my face?

Monica- before I met you…. your mother was in Washington so she visited you and a reporter asked you about your relationship with her… Do you remember what you said?

Chandler- vaguely…

Monica- you said: "We have the typical Mother- son relationship… we are very close and even though she lives far away we call each other and write each other everyday"… but you were lying… you barely talk to your mother and you are not close to her at all…

Chandler looked at her amazed… He wished he could admire her for knowing him so well… but he is too afraid that she might figure up his big family secret.

Chandler- how did you know that?

Monica- I told you… the face.

Monica casually smiles at him with charm and she pours good red wine in two glasses. Chandler feels the rush of love and admiration he was afraid of… 

Chandler- ok… I give up… your power of observation deserves a prize… I will tell you the truth about the food you cooked tonight…

Monica- all right…

Chandler drunk some wine and the he said… 

Chandler- usually I like your food… but today, and today only, I hated it…

Monica- and why was that?

Chandler- because you cooked food that is traditional for Thanksgiving…

Monica- well… today is Thanksgiving Day…

Chandler- I know… the thing is… I hate this day…

Monica- what? You hate Thanksgiving?

Chandler- yes… and I don't eat thanksgiving food… I hate it… is not your fault… I just hate everything that is related with this holyday…

Monica- why?

She couldn't understand why anyone would hate a national holyday… but the President of the United States hating Thanksgiving Day? That was simply too weird…

Chandler- because my parents announced their divorce during Thanksgiving dinner, while I still had pie in my mouth.

That was only half the story (For obvious reasons, Chandler didn't mention his father coming out of the closet and the houseboy saying: "More turkey Mr. Chandler?") however it made sense to Monica.

Monica- no wonder you hate Thanksgiving food… why didn't you tell me something when I said I would cook?

Chandler- I'm sorry…. I guess I didn't want you to think I'm too weird…

Monica- oh…I'm afraid is too late for that, President Bing…

She sited in his laps and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Suddenly, Chandler pulled her away a little and looked at her with a curios expression.

Chandler- why did you and Richard got divorce?

Monica stood up quickly and very uncomfortable.

Monica- God… you know how to ruin a moment…

Chandler- I'm sorry… it's just… you are amazing Mon… and I must admit that he is very smart, so… I can't understand how could he ever let you go…

Monica- Chandler… Do you really want to hear about Richard and me?

Chandler nodded reluctantly.

Chandler- I think is time…

Monica- all right… I'll tell you….

Flashback…. One year ago… 

_Monica Geller had been married to Richard Burke for two happy months. Now she was going to his office to pick him up for lunch because it was their two months wedding anniversary. Richard's secretary greeted her… _

_Secretary- hello Mrs. Burke_

_Monica- hi Sarah… is my husband at his office?_

_Secretary- yes… he is with his son…_

_Monica- all right… _

_Monica entered in her husband's office. Richard and Tim were talking. _

_Monica- hi… _

_Tim- hi Monica_

_Richard- hello honey_

_He kissed her quickly in the mouth._

_Monica- sorry Tim… but I'm here to kidnap your father… _

_Tim- is ok… I'm not going to stop you… I had him for 28 years and I'm getting sick of him frankly you can have him… _

_Monica- Thanks Tim…_

_Richard- Thanks Tim…_

_Monica and Richard linked their arms and walked outside the office…. _

_Secretary- senator Burke…. You have a meeting in 10 minutes…_

_Richard- I can't go Sarah… apparently I'm being kidnapped… _

_Richard and Monica left the building… after that, the couple went to a very fancy restaurant were they had lunch. In the middle of the lunch Richard raised his glass._

_Richard- I would love to propose a toast to Mrs. Monica Burke…. Who after the presidential elections in two years will become the First Lady of our country. _

_Monica- and I would love to propose a toast to us… and to two months of a wonderful marriage… _

_They click glasses and take a sip. _

_Richard- so far it's been a GREAT marriage… and I know what I'm talking about… _

_Monica- ah… you think you now everything… Don't you? _

_Richard- I do… _

_Monica- did you know that this marriage is about to get even better?_

_Richard- I think that's not possible… but how?_

_Monica- Richard… I'm late. _

_Very confused, Richard looked at his watch. _

_Richard- well… if you need to go back at work we can ask for the check right now._

_Monica- that's not what I'm meant… I'm LAAAATE_

_Richard was more confused. _

_Richard- late for WHAAAAT? _

_Richard said that in a mocking tone… and Monica started getting frustrated. _

_Monica- my period is late Richard! I think we are having a baby! _

_Richard's face went white… _

_Richard- what? No way! That's impossible! We were careful…. You are having a baby? _

_Monica- maybe_

_Richard- Oh my God! This can't be happening! I don't want a baby Mon… I'm to fucking old to have a baby! _

_Monica- but Richard I thought you… _

_Richard- how late are you?_

_Monica- one week…_

_Richard- good, that's not much… you might not be pregnant after all… let's not panic…_

_Monica- who is panicking? Richard I'm happy… _

_Richard- you are happy? _

_Monica- well… no right now! But in general, yes… I'm a happy person and when I realized that my period was one week late I felt like the happiest woman alive… _

_Richard- but Monica…. I don't want to have anymore children… I mean… if there is a baby inside you right now we will have to keep it… what's done is done… but that's how I feel about babies… I don't want any… _

_Monica got up with tears in her eyes and he left the restaurant. After wandering around the streets she ended up in a park. She stayed there and watched the kids play for thee hours then she made a decision: she would leave Richard… whether she was pregnant with his child or not. _

Back to the present… Chandler heard the story amazed… 

Chandler- so… what happened after that?

Monica- that night I confronted Richard and told him that I wanted the divorce… we had a terrible fight and I left to my friend Rachel's house… the next day I got my period…

Chandler- wow… you left him because he didn't want kids….

Chandler seemed to be amazed by the fact that a woman was capable to leave her husband for the reason Monica said she left Richard. To him it didn't make sense that somebody walked away from a marriage just like that instead of fighting for it… that somebody (specially Monica) would just give up and simply accept that the other person wants different things. Apparently, Monica read his mind because she finally explained…

Monica- I didn't love him, Chandler…

Chandler- What?

Monica- I never really loved Richard… true love would have compensated the fact that he didn't want to give me a baby… and he promised me to give me a baby if I didn't leave him… he begged me to stay with him… he promised me everything… but that wasn't enough because I didn't really loved him…

Chandler realized that it had been hard to Monica to talk about all this… specially since now Richard had become the enemy for her too…

Chandler- look Mon… since I made you open The Ex Files… I think is fair that I do the same…

Monica- you don't have to…

Chandler nodded and corrected Monica quickly…

Chandler- I have to… I don't know why… but I feel the need of being completely honest with you… and I have a confession to make about Liz's mother… she cheated on me…

Monica- what!

Chandler- I was stupidly in love with her…. But once I thought she was cheating on me and we had a fight so she ended up cheating on my for real…

Monica- and what did you do?

Chandler- I broke up with her… then one night she came to my apartment saying that she was pregnant… I asked for a DNA and the kid was actually mine… so I did the right thing and proposed to her… we got engaged, Liz was born and Kathy got kill…

Monica- I read she had a car accident and got kill by a drunk driver…

Chandler- she was the drunk driver…

Monica- what!

Chandler- our relationship became a nightmare because she knew I was only with her because of Lizzy… one night we had a fight and she went to a bar to get drunk… she got really drunk but she tried to drive home anyway…

Monica- Chandler… I'm so sorry…

Chandler- everybody is…

Monica thought that it was time to say something positive… 

Monica- you have Lizzy… and you raised her on your own and you did it perfectly… she is great.

Chandler shook his head humidly, trying not to take credit for his daughter being great.

Chandler- she is all Kathy… she took after her mother's good things

Monica took his face with both hands forcing Chandler to look into her eyes and corrected him.

Monica- She is all you…

Chandler smiled and kissed Monica passionately… they had done enough confessions and serious talk for a lifetime… it was time for them to enjoy the rest of the "Thanksgiving Day".

**The next Monday…. At Richard's office. **

Richard was on the phone trying to convince other senator to vote against Chandler's bill. Apparently, he got his way and when he finished his phone call Tim entered in the office very exited waving some files with pictures in it.

Tim- call me Santa Claus, dad… I got you an early Christmas gift.

Richard- what do you have for me?

Tim- my friend the detective found out something about Chandler Bing's father…

Richard- really? What?

Tim- it turns out that in 1980 Chandler's math teacher was got caught doing dirty stuff with Chandler's father… Chandler's teacher was called MR. Garibaldi…

Richard- oh my god! Was Bing's father gay?

Tim- it gets better… what would you say if I told you that Charles Bing never died and that he lives in Vegas but now he is Helena Handbascket?

Tim handed Richard a current picture of Chandler's father transformed into a woman. Richard grinned maliciously and he sang softly…

Richard- "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..."

To be continued… 

Well… this chapter was just meant to clear some things about Richard and Kathy…. And now Richard knows the truth about Charles Bing… what will happen next? Send a lot of reviews and you will find out…


	11. A decisive moment

**Chapter 11: **

**A decisive moment… **

**December 23. At the West Wing of the White House.**

At Joey's office, Joey and other people who work with the president are trying to get the votes Chandler need to pass the crime bill trough the congress. They are calling congressmen one by one trying to convince then to support the president. Joey is on the phone with a Senator called Daniel Smith.

Joey- look Senator Smith… this is a good piece of legislation that will surely prevent crime… and it's very important for the president…if you support it…

Daniel Smith's voice on the phone- look… I want to support the president… I really do… But for God's sake, kid, did his woman have to spend the night at the White House?

Meanwhile Ross entered in that office concerned… Joey finished his unsuccessful phone talk with Smith and talked to Ross…

Joey- How are his numbers?

Ross- bad…

Joey- how bad?

Ross- he only has 41 of approval now…

Joey- Dam it! Two months ago 63 of the country thought that the president was doing a good job… now only 41 thinks that?

Phoebe entered in the office, Joey smiled at her but then she gave him bad news.

Phoebe- Senator Millman's secretary called… we no longer have Millman's support

Joey- what! He once told me that he supported the president 100…. I'm going to call him to see what's going on….

Joey picked up the phone and dialed a number… the secretary answered….

Secretary- Senator Millman's office…

Joey- hello Laura, this is Joey Trivianni… I'm calling because I'm hearing crazy rumors that your boss will vote against the president's crime bill…

Secretary- You can't believe rumors, Joey, you know this town…

Joey- (smiling) that's what I wanted to hear…

Secretary- I must tell you though… my boss will vote against the president's crime bill…

Joey sighed frustrated…

Joey- may I speak with your boss please?

Secretary- yes… I will put you right through.

Joey waits what seems an eternity until Senator George Millman took the phone call… 

Millman- hello…

Joey- hi Senator… This is Joey Trivianni, I'm sorry to disturb you… I'm calling you because I'm very confused… I thought we had your support…

Millman- I'm sorry… but the president is in freefall and I don't want to do down with him…

Joey- I wouldn't say he is in freefall….

Millman- I just can't give you my vote…

Joey- please… listen to me… he is going to go back up…

Millman- I don't think he will…

Joey- Look Senator… we both know this isn't about a bill or about numbers… this is personal… this just one of those decisive moments… It's just you and the president… are you with him or are you with burke?

Millman- I think you know the answer, kid…

By the Senator's voice it was pretty obvious that he was definitely going to support Richard instead of Chandler and Joey got really mad.

Joey- yes I do… but let me tell you something, George….We WILL win this thing. We're gonna get the votes and we're gonna win. And after we do, I mean that very night, I will go straight to my house, and after ordering two pizzas and a lot of beer I will make a list of all the dam traitors like you who tried to fuck us this week! So you vote whomever you want... you chicken!

Ross and Phoebe stared in disbelieve….

Phoebe- Joseph!

Joey hung up the phone and took a deep breath… then he collapses in the in the nearest chair, and looked up at Ross and Phoebe. There was a long silence until Joey stated the obvious….

Joey- we definitely lost Millman…

**December 24. The residential part of the White House. **

There is an informal Christmas party with around 20 guests. Everybody is chatting casually and drinking alcohol. The only one who seems worry and nervous is Joey who is talking to Ross.

Ross- I don't know what to say Joey… the country has mood swings…

Joey- Mood swings? You have your stupid PhD and like nineteen Yale post-graduate degrees and you explain going from a 63 to a 41 percent approval rating in 5 weeks on mood swings?

Ross- Well, I could explain it better, but I would need charts and graphs and an easel.

Phoebe interrupted and Ross noticed that Joey's mood improved big time when she was around.

Phoebe- come on, guys! We haven't slept in three years. Can't we forget work for one night and take this moment to enjoy each other as friends? It's Christmas for God's sake!

Joey teased her pretending to be shocked.

Joey- It's Christmas?

Phoebe- yes… didn't you get the memo?

Joey- oh… well… in that case… Shall we dance?

Phoebe smiled and let Joey led her where others couples were dancing. As they danced they got really close to each other and moved around the dance floor. Suddenly, their dance became easier and better and exactly what they want.

Then Monica walked in the party with her friend Rachel Green. Ross saw then and gladly approached to say hello.

Ross- hi Mon… Hi Rachel…. Merry Christmas to you two…

Rachel- Merry Christmas Ross….

Monica- Merry Christmas Ross…. Where is Chandler?

Ross- he went to find out why you weren't here yet… where were you?

Monica- I got stuck on DePont Circle. I can never remember which lane I'm supposed to take. Then I got cut off by this idiot cab driver who starts screaming at me like it's my fault.

Chandler showed up smiling when he saw Monica.

Chandler- Hi Mon… I was wondering where you were… let me guess: You got stuck on DePont Circle again… am I right?

Monica- It's not funny… I hate that place! Can you declare it a Federal Disaster Area or something?

Chandler- I will think about it…

Monica- that's all I'm asking… hey! You will never believe what happened at work!

Chandler- what?

Monica- Richard went to the restaurant and then he wanted to "congratulate the chef"!

Chandler was shocked and very angry… 

Chandler- The nerve of that man! How dare him go to your restaurant after what he did!

Ross- he is such a jerk… what did he wanted?

Monica- he gave me this….

She took an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Chandler.

Chandler- this won't explode in my face when I open it… right?

Monica- it's just a picture… but I have not idea what it means… he just said: "Show it to your boyfriend and ask him for an explanation".

Chandler looked at the picture and he almost gets a heart attack. It was a picture of his father, Charles Bing, turned into a woman. In the picture "Helena" was posing with a bunch of gay men that were dressed in yellow coats and were holding umbrellas. The meaning of this picture was unmistakable. Richard knew, and the press would know as well… it was only a matter of time (why didn't the press know already was a mystery to Chandler). Chandler showed the picture to Ross who tried to study the situation without giving anything away.

Monica- so… What is it? Who is the transsexual man in the picture?

Chandler tried to act like nothing happened.

Chandler- nothing honey… I don't even know him… well… her 

Monica looked at Chandler worried…

Monica- Chandler! You are making your lying face again!

Chandler- believe me Mon… Richard is just being a jerk…

Monica- that's what I thought in the first place… I don't believe him! He would do anything to break us up… all he wants is us to stop seeing each other.

That comment caught Chandler and Ross by surprise, because of the implications of what Monica had said.However Monica had not idea of what was going on in their minds and that she said anything of particular consequences, she simply continued talking like nothing happened.

Monica- anyway… Rachel and I will go get a drink… I will shake this off and when I come back, I'll have Christmas spirit.

Rachel and Monica go off leaving a very shocked Ross and Chandler.

Ross- Oh my god! Did what I think just happened, just happened? Did Richard Burke's ex wife just tell the president, and the White House chief of stuff, that Richard Burke knows about Charles Bing and that Burke's silence can be bought if the president stops seeing her?

Chandler shook his head… hating the idea of dumping Monica just to keep his dirty family secret.

Chandler- Richard's ex wife didn't tell us anything. Monica Geller just told her boyfriend and her brother that she had horrible day…

Ross- it doesn't change the facts…. You have to understand that if Richard knows about your father the only think you can do to stop the secret from being revealed is buying Richard's silence by breaking up with Monica….

Chandler- Please Ross! Don't even say it… I know is true… but I don't want to loose Monica… I won't break up with her to protect my secret.

Ross- then everybody will know about your father…

Chandler thought about it for a second… everybody would know that his father was alive… that his father was a gay man, a drag queen with a show in Vegas…. Everybody would know that the president's father was a drag queen who wears dresses and sings "It's raining men!" every night in a show called "Viva las Gaygas!". The consequences would be terrible. But before he could say anything he felt Monica putting her arms around him.

Monica- I'm feeling better now…

Chandler- good…

Monica- Are you ok? You've been acting weird…

Chandler kissed her passionately, not wanting to let her go, but knowing deep down that he would have to let her go soon…

Chandler- I'm fine…

Chandler decided that if he really had to give up his relationship with Monica in order to save his secret he might as well enjoy what was probably their last night together. He kissed her softly trying to enjoy the moment as much as he could….

Later that same night… 

It was like 3 am and Ross was drinking alone… Rachel took a sit next to him.

Ross- hi… how are you?

Rachel- I'm having a good time…. But you seem a bit depressed…

Ross- well… I am…

Rachel- why?

Ross- I can't tell you… but I'm drunk enough to give you a few hints: two people I know are in big trouble… they are going to get hurt… and the funny thing is that all my life seems to turn around them now… and nobody noticed that I came here alone tonight… nobody noticed that I don't have a girlfriend anymore….

Rachel couldn't believe that Ross was alone. Sure… he had been the biggest geek in high school, but now he seemed to be really cute, sweet and smart. Rachel was sure that Ross would be a great catch and any girl would be lucky to have him.

Rachel- what happened?

Ross- well… I was dating this girl…

Rachel- Julie... I know… Monica told me…

Ross- the thing is that Julie got really mad one night because I work too much… she said that we barely saw each other… that she was tired of having a relationship with my answering machine and that she didn't feel like she had a boyfriend anymore…

Rachel seemed shocked by all that…

Rachel- but what did she wanted? She wanted you to give up your job so she could feel like she had a boyfriend? That's very unreasonable!

Ross- I know! Then she said: "I want you to realize that it's just a job"

Rachel opened her eyes and her jaw dropped… she had been never this shocked… 

Rachel- she said it was just a job? Is she crazy? Doesn't she know that you love what you do and that you are very good at it?

Ross- anyway… the fight got even worse and then she said that she wanted to "take a break"…

Rachel looked confused… 

Rachel- A break? What a stupid idea! And what did you do?

Ross- what could I do? in a relationship if a person wants to break up… you break up…

Rachel- (nodding) exactly… and what happened after that?

Ross- I went to a bar and I met a girl…. And I thought "I'm not with Julie anymore… so I can have sex with whoever I want"…

Rachel- that's the rule….

Ross- exactly… but then… the morning after… Julie came to me saying that she wanted me back…

Rachel- that's good news…

Ross- yes… but the story doesn't end there… the thing is… since Julie and I were back together I wanted to be honest with her… so I wanted to tell her that I slept with someone during the break…

Rachel- naturally…

Ross- but Joey convinced me not to tell her anything…. I was stupid enough and listened to him…. I didn't confess anything to Julie… but she found out anyway….

Rachel was really into the story…. She found the whole thing really interesting. 

Rachel- oh no! And what happened?

Ross- Julie got furious at me and we broke up… She said that I cheated on her…

Rachel- but you two were on a break!

Ross- that's what I said…

Rachel- well… to hell with Julie! She won't ruing Christmas for us… Let's dance…

Rachel practically dragged Ross to the dance floor and they moved around it dancing.

**Meanwhile, on another part of the room… **

Chandler and Monica were dancing too. It was a slow song. Chandler had her arms around Monica's waist while she had her arms around his neck. Chandler was dying inside. He couldn't believe that pretty soon he would break that wonderful woman's heart. He couldn't believe that he was prolonging the inevitable just because he wanted to have her one more night…. And he was prolonging the inevitable mostly because he didn't want to do what he thought he had to do. But the most unbelievable thing was that, despite the situation, he couldn't help saying…

Chandler- I love you Monica….

Monica- I love you too Chandler…

After that they kissed passionately. Monica felt like she was in heaven… she didn't know anything about the events that would take place the following days.

**To be continued….**

I hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

And I hope you are enjoying this story…. We are getting close to the end!

Please… read and review!


	12. So much for my happy ending!

**Chapter 12: **

**So much for my happy ending **

**December 26. At the oval office. **

Chandler was sited behind his desk in a terrible state. He was in a crossroad…. He still hadn't made any final decision… he had not idea what to do. If he kept Monica he would have to face and scandal that would definitely cost him the presidency… but the only way to avoid the scandal was loosing Monica. In that moment, he was trying to make a decision and he was discussing the problem with Ross, Joey and Phoebe.

Joey- I think you should make the deal with Burke… it's for the best…

Phoebe- it's not so simple Joey…

Joey- I think it is Phoebe… because if he doesn't leave her then all he worked for the last three years will be lost…

Joey addressed to Chandler showing some papers…

Joey- as you see, Mr. President, you dating Monica was a bad idea in the first place… this poll shows that people hate that you are dating her…

Chandler threw the papers very angry….

Chandler- fuck this poll, Joey… this poll isn't about my presidency… this poll is about my life… I cant let the two hundred and sixty-four million people who answered it decide my life…

Joey- well… I have news for you, Mr. President, this two hundred and sixty- four million people don't give a damn about your life. They give a damn about their own. And they don't longer think you can fix their problems… they no longer find you dependable and trustworthy…

Ross couldn't believe Joey's behavior… 

Ross- Joey… that's enough!

But Joey completely ignored Ross and continued talking to Chandler…

Joey- Mr. President, you've raised a daughter entirely on your own, and she's terrific. So… What does it say to you that in the last seven weeks, 59 percent of this country has begun to question your family values?

Ross- stop it, Joey! The president doesn't owe you and explanation!

Joey- Oh yes, he does, Ross. Because I'm a citizen, he is my president, and in this country it is not only permissible to question our leaders, it is our responsibility!

Things were hitting up too much, so Joey did his best to calm down and in better tone of voice he added.

Joey- Mr. President… you have a deeper love of this country than any man I've ever known but in the past weeks 59 percent of Americans have begun to question your patriotism… what does it say to you?

Chandler sighed frustrated… 

Chandler- Look… if people want to listen to Richard Burke…

Joey- they don't have a choice! He is the only one doing the talking!

Chandler looked at Ross desperately looking for another opinion. Ross raised his arms defensibly.

Ross- don't look at me… I can't help you. She is my sister… I can't tell you if you should leave her or not… all I know is that if you don't, then everybody will know about your father and your presidency won't survive that scandal…. But you are the one who should decide what to do.

Chandler looked around his office… he had never felt so lost in there. Then, feeling a lot of pain inside him he said the hardest words he had ever said.

Chandler- make the deal…

**Two days later…. At Monica and Rachel's apartment. **

A deal had been made. Richard would keep what he knew about Charles Bing to him self and he would give a favorable vote to Chandler's crime bill… but Chandler had to stop seeing Monica.

Monica still didn't know that. All she knew was that, for some estrange reason, Chandler was avoiding her. For the last two days he hadn't even taken her phone calls. Now, she entered at her apartment really mad. Rachel was there and she saw her friend bursting in the apartment and covered in tears.

Rachel- what's wrong?

Monica- Julia fired me…

Rachel- what!

Monica- she fired me! Like Chandler avoiding me wasn't bad enough now I don't even have a job!

Rachel- oh… honey… I'm sorry…

Monica- at least Julia told me why she fired me… Chandler is simply avoids me with no explanation

Rachel- whenever a guy does that to me I pretend he died…

Monica- I can't pretend he died… he is the President… if he died we all would know

Monica suddenly decided something… 

Monica- I'm going to the White House right now! I will go there and I won't leave until I have and explanation… I wanna know why he is avoiding me…

Rachel didn't think that Monica should go there and force Chandler to talk to her.

Rachel- but Mon… if Chandler doesn't want to talk to you…

Monica- Did I ask your opinion? I'm going…

Rachel sighed, felling worried and frustrated. Then she saw that Monica was about to leave the apartment again.

Rachel- all right… but I'm driving you there… you are in no conditions to drive… 

Despite the situation, Monica gave her half smile.

Monica- you just want to see my brother again…

Rachel never denied it. She simply took the car's keys from Monica's hands and said.

Rachel- let's go!

**Half an hour later… in residential part of the White House.**

Chandler was simply trying to eat something. He was having dinner with Ross and Elizabeth. Surprisingly, Ross wasn't mad at Chandler for making the deal and dumping Monica. He understood that Chandler had a very important reason for doing that and he saw how much Chandler was suffering. Chandler was now playing with the food not even having a bite…. He was the one who decided end the relationship, but he looked miserable. Suddenly, a Security Agent interrupted the quiet dinner.

Agent- excuse me… Mr. President… Ms. Geller is right outside and she demands to see you…

Chandler looked desperately at Ross.

Chandler- Ross…. I can't do it… I can't see her… if I saw her I would have to explain her why I'm avoiding her and I can't do that…. you go and tell her what happened…

Ross stared at him in disbelieve.

Ross- you are kidding… right? sir… I think you should explain everything your self….

Chandler- please, Ross…. please… I'm a fucking coward and I don't dare to look at her and tell her that I can't see her again…

Ross had never seen Chandler in that terrible state… 

Ross- all right… I'll do it for you…

Chandler- thanks… and Ross… I had NO choice… don't let your sister leave without knowing that.

Ross nodded and went to the room where Monica and Rachel were told to wait. He entered in the room and saw the two of them sit on a couch… but they got up when they saw him.

Ross- hi…

Monica- Ross!… Where is Chandler? I want to talk to him…

Ross- he can't talk to you…

Monica- Are you kidding me? He is not even going to talk to me? What's wrong?

Rachel was even angrier than Monica. She couldn't believe that Chandler Bing was being such a jerk… She thought Monica should leave the building immediately instead of staying in there begging for an explanation.

Rachel- Mon… we should leave… I think that the President not showing up explains everything you need to know…

Monica shook her head. She was beginning to understand everything….

Monica- Rachel, Ross doesn't want us to leave because he hasn't done what he was told to do…

Rachel- Mon… I know you need your closure but you can't force…

Monica interrupted very frustrated…

Monica- trust me, Rachel… the White House Chief of stuff will not let us leave until he has broken the bad news….

Ross knew his sister was right, so he simply said….

Ross- due reasons I can't tell you, the president can't see you anymore… so… I'm afraid you are right… he send me to break up with you… I'm sorry Mon... he had not choice…

Monica- he could have at less broken up with me him self…

Ross- no… I mean… yes… he could have… I meant that he HAS to stop seeing you… he wants you to know that he had no choice about that…

Rachel- Bing is a jerk for sending you to break up with her… Ross- Does is really matter how he broke up with her? After all there is no good way to break up with someone…

Rachel- you are wrong! There are plenty of good ways to break up with someone… and none of them include the White House's Chief of stuff… God! Men should know that they shouldn't be so afraid of having "the break up talk" and being the bad guys… because not having the break up talk is what makes them the bad guys!

Monica could barely hold her tears as she witnessed the argument. This was so surreal… the president HAD to break up with her and he sent his Chief of stuff (who happened to be her own brother) to do it? Well… then she would do the right thing…. She would disappear of Chandler's life forever.

Ross went back with Chandler and Elizabeth. Chandler looked at him with a curios look.

Chandler- so….

Ross- I told her.

Chandler- and what happened?

Ross- She is just picking up her stuff… she had some personal belongings in your room so she went to take them…

Chandler nodded but Elizabeth was shocked.

Elizabeth- why did you break up with her, dad?

Chandler- just finish your dinner Liz…

Elizabeth- did she do something wrong? Because if she made a mistake you should forgive her… she is really a great person…

Chandler- it wasn't her fault…

Elizabeth- was it your fault? Were you a jerk? If you were a jerk you should go with her and say you are sorry…

With Rachel's words in mind, Ross said… 

Ross- I think you owe her at least a decent break up talk… because avoiding that is what makes you the bad guy..

Chandler thought about it for a second. He had surely been a jerk. Not for breaking up with her… he had to do it to save his secret and everything he had worked for the last 3 years. He had been a jerk because he had sent Ross to do the dirty job…. Well… that was one mistake he could fix.

**In Chandler's bedroom….**

Monica is going through the closet in search of something. Chandler opened the door of his bedroom and he didn't see Monica at first so he started calling out…

Chandler- Mon?

Monica appeared to his sight and showing no emotions she asked.

Monica- have you seen a green sweater?

Chandler looked a little puzzled…. That wasn't the question he was expecting.

Chandler- a green sweater?

Monica- yes…. it's Rachel's but I borrowed it from her and I'm afraid I forgot it in here… She will want it back…

Chandler- I haven't seen it…. Mon… can we talk? I would like to explain my self…

Monica continued her search…

Monica- I don't have time Chandler… Rachel is waiting for me outside the mansion so I have to pick my stuff and get the hell out of here… besides I have to buy a one-way plane ticket to New York…

Chandler- you are going to New York?

Monica- yes… Do you know if it was sent with your dry cleaning by mistake?

Chandler- what's in New York?

Monica- I have my grandmother's apartment in Manhattan and there are a lot of fabulous restaurants. My friend Nancy could help me find a job in there.

Chandler- When did you decided to look for a new job?

Monica- Right after Julia fired me from my old one…. Rachel is going to kill me! He loves that sweater.

Chandler was concern about Monica loosing her job and he was also annoyed by the fact than Monica didn't stop looking and asking for the sweater.

Chandler- Wait a minute Monica! Why did she fire you?

Monica pretended to be really confused about the reason.

Monica- I don't know! She said that I was no longer dependable and I no longer had the "correct image"… that I gave the restaurant bad publicity…. I told her that she was being unreasonable… after all I did get to dance with the president… I even ride in the air force a couple of times… but you know how picky and perfectionists we chef are… we always expect more… like it isn't good enough that I'm on the cover of People Magazine.

Chandler felt totally guilty…. He wanted to do something nice to Monica so he offered….

Chandler- I will call her…

Monica- YOU will call him? You mean you'll call him yourself? Personally? That's a great idea. I think you should call Julia and make a deal. She would hire me back if she thinks that the president cares about me… Right? She will have to hire me back because I'm the President's "Friday Night Girl". But… wait a second... we broke up… so, you pretending to care about me is not longer believable!

By that point, Monica had tears in her eyes…. Chandler looked at her speechless, not knowing what to answer. Suddenly, Monica yelled.

Monica- Fuck the sweater! Rachel will have to learn to live with disappointment.

Monica started to leave but Chandler made her stop…

Chandler- Monica…. What do you think that happened the last couple of days?

Monica- I know what happened…. You sold me! Richard found out something bad about you, then you saw the poll, you saw that your presidency wouldn't survive a scandal… so you bought Richard's silence by dumping me…

Chandler- I didn't sell you! Look Mon… Governing is choosing and prioritizing. I need to keep my job and pass the crime bill…

Monica- Well then, congratulations. It's only taken you three years to put together crime prevention legislation that has no hope of preventing crime.

She tried to leave again but Chandler stopped her one more time.

Chandler- Mon… I do care about you… I'm really sorry I had to do this… 

Monica, trying to sound very cold, said…

Monica- I'm sure you are…. And you know what? I couldn't care less…

After that she finally left feeling more heart broken than ever.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

**To be continue…. **

Sorry it took me forever to update! I was REALLY busy… THANKS to all the people who reviewed..

And you are all right… I should spell the names correctly… I really try! But old habits die hard… I don't do it on purpose… really… it just that sometimes I simply forget the correct way to write the names… SORRY! I will try to improve my spelling.

Please… keep reading and reviewing…


	13. Telling the truth

Chapter 13:

Telling the truth

**December 31. At Judy and Jack's house. Monica's old room. **

Monica's parents were throwing a New Year's party and she was there because she wanted to do something else than crying over Chandler. She thought that going to a party might be a good diversion but it didn't help at all. Actually, most of the people there kept asking her questions about Chandler and her relationship with him.

Before midnight, she was already loosing her mind, so she went to her room to hide from the rest of the world. But her father found her. Jack entered in his daughter's old room and saw her crying in her old bed. That broke his heart. He didn't know what to say so he simply hugged her.

Jack- What really happened between you and the president? You didn't say why you two broke up…

Monica- I can't tell you, dad…

Jack- Come on "Little Harmonica"! I'm your father… I won't tell anyone… I promise.

Monica- Didn't Ross tell you?

Jack- no… he also said that he couldn't said. Please… tell me, maybe I can help…

Monica- I don't think so…

Jack- is ok… I won't ask any more questions.

Monica- thank you.

They both remained in silence for a short while until Jack said…

Jack- Is this about Richard?

Monica- Dad! What happened with "I won't ask any more questions"?

Jack- oh… I didn't mean that. So…. is this about Richard?

Monica rolled her eyes… then she said…

Monica- all I can say is that Richard found out something that Chan… I mean, the president was keeping secret… so…

Jack nodded seeing what this was going.

Jack- He bought Richard's silence by dumping you…

Monica- exactly…

Jack took a few seconds to analyze the situation and then said…

Jack- I don't know what is the secret… but honey… Richard is not a saint.

Monica pretended to be really shocked and very sarcastically said…

Monica- are you kidding! He is not a saint!

Jack rolled her eyes and explained…

Jack- I mean that he has some dirt under his carpet too…

Monica- but… I know him since I was a kid and I was married to him…. What could he have possibly done that I don't know?

Jack- just look for Kelly Hobbes…. She will tell you what you need to know.

**January 2. In the residential part of the White House. At the game-room. **

After days of being depressed over Monica and having a crappy New Year, Chandler was playing pool as usual with Ross. It was a vain intend of going back to normal. He really wanted to move on… after all, he had no choice… he HAD to break up with Monica to protect his secret. But, of course, he wasn't getting over Monica at all.

Chandler- She is moving to Manhattan! Did you know your sister is moving to Manhattan?

Ross- yes… she is moving in a few days.

Chandler- what the hell is she going to do in Manhattan?

Chandler was so upset that he missed the shot so it was Ross's turn now.

Ross- apparently, a friend of hers got her a job at a restaurant called Javu's…

After Ross missed a shot it was Chandler's turn again…

Chandler- well… have a good time, Mon!

He hit the cue ball so hard that it fell off the pool table… Ross startled.

Ross- Listen. I'm gonna have Phoebe clear your schedule for the weekend. You need to get some rest. It will be good for you…

Ross's tone of voice sounded like he was talking to a 5-year-old boy who has to take a nap because he is getting very grumpy.

Chandler- Are you handling me, Ross?

Ross - no, sir.

Chandler- good...

Chandler picked up the cue ball and slammed very hard against the table. Ross startled again.

Ross- But I surely will if you don't start getting your head out of your ass…

Chandler- Excuse me?

Ross- you are letting Richard win too easily… Do something! Go after him!

Chandler looked at him confused…

Chandler- I'm sorry, but… Has he lied?

Ross- what?

Chandler- has Burke lied in the past two months?

Now, Ross was very confused… he had not idea where Chandler was going with all this.

Ross- has he lied?

Chandler- Other than not knowing the difference between Harvard and Yale, has he said something that isn't true? Is Burke really that wrong? Am I not a Commander-in-Chief who's never served in the military? Am I not hiding the truth about my father from the American people? Wasn't I sleeping with his ex wife while my twelve-year-old daughter was in the next room?

Ross- and you think YOU acted wrongly?

Chandler- What I think is that you don't win elections by telling 59 percent of the people that they are wrong. Look… the thing is, I can't beat Richard in a character debate… and you fight the fights you can win.

Ross was getting really pissed off and yelled….

Ross- you fight the fights that need fighting!

Chandler looked away and thought about something for a few seconds, then he looked back at Ross with a curious expression in his face.

Chandler- Are you really comfortable in the cheap sits, Ross?

Ross was very confused, he had not idea what Chandler meant.

Ross- I beg your pardon?

Chandler- It just occurred to me that I've never seen your name on a ballot. You have always been standing one step behind me… Why?

Ross- Because if I hadn't been, you'd be in New York stuck in painfully boring "9 to 5" job.

Chandler- Fuck you!

Chandler tossed his cue stick and stormed out leaving Ross very hurt and concerned.

**January 3. Richard's office. **

Richard Burke was ready to start a new day at work. He had his entire day planned but when he entered in his office he saw a person that certainly didn't have an appointment. Monica was there… sited in HIS chair with a very arrogant expression in her face.

Monica- good morning, Richard

He was very shocked. He had not idea what Monica might be doing there. After what he had done to her he didn't expected seeing her ever again….

Richard- Monica… What…? What are you…?

Monica- what am I doing here? what do I want from you? That's a very good question…

She was speaking calmly… She had no rush and wanted to keep Richard in suspense as long as possible.

Richard- Would you mind answering it?

Monica- not at all… I came here because I met Kelly Hobbes. Nice girl.

Richard was getting a bit nervous. Kelly was a girl he had sex with right after he divorced Monica. He started getting defensive before Monica even attacked him.

Richard- Wait a minute… I met her after our divorce… you have no right to be mad at me for that, specially after what you did with…

Monica interrupted him… 

Monica- calm down! I'm not mad… I'm not jealous… I just wanted to tell you that I met her and I think she is very pretty…

Richard was no fool… he knew that couldn't possibly be it. Monica was obviously up to something. Then, after a long pause, she added…

Monica- How old is she, By the way?

Richard smiled… that was it…. she wanted to make a scandal because the girl was very young. However, Richard thought that he had done nothing wrong and said confidently…

Richard- she is 21… she turned 21 a couple of months ago…

Monica couldn't help laughing really hard in front of a shocked Richard.

Monica- 21? Yeah… Right! In 5 years maybe…

Richard- What are you talking about?

Monica- She is 16…

Richard almost fell from the chair he had sited in. He was genuinely astonished.

Richard- WHAT! That's crazy… she told me she was 21… you are bluffing!

Monica was really enjoying seeing Richard freaking out. With a huge grin she showed him the copy of a birth certificated. It showed that Kelly Hobbes was actually 16 years old.

Monica- Do you still think I'm bluffing?

Richard- Monica… I had not idea….

Monica- you never had! So… now you can go on TV and tell all the crazy stories you want about me because I have my own story to tell and it doesn't make you look so good… except that I don't need to tell the whole story, I can just say the main word: FELONY! I wonder what would your republican friends think about it…

Richard- You can't prove I had sexual relations with her… and neither can she…

Monica looked for something in her purse… it was a video tape… she handed it to Richard.

Monica- I guess you don't need to ask what's on that video… videotaping your sexual encounters has always been your favorite hobby…

Richard- I never made a video of Kelly and me…. She did it behind my back to use it against me …

Monica faked feeling sorry for Richard and very sarcastically said….

Monica- oh… that's just mean…

Richard- But how did you get that tape? I have the only copy… I paid 20.000 dollars for it.

Monica- 20.000 dollars? She sold me one of the many copies she has for so much less…

Richard was furious… the video he bought from Kelly was supposed to be the only copy… 

Richard- What a town! You can't even trust the backstabbers.

Monica- don't worry Richard… You will enjoy prison… I bet your cellmate will find you attractive.

Richard knew when he had lost… he sighted and a bit frustrated said… 

Richard- ok… what do you want?

Monica smiled… that was just what she wanted to hear. She was about to say something, but then Richard interrupted her…

Richard- let me guess… you want to go back with him… of course… all right… we have a deal… you keep the information you have about me for your self and I will keep the information I have about him for my self even if he keeps dating you…

Monica shook his head… Monica- I don't want to go back with him… he sold me to keep his secret safe and he acted like a complete coward… I can't be with someone like that… 

Richard- then what do you want?

Monica was secretly enjoying (well… not so secretly) blackmailing Richard then she said very seriously…

Monica- I want my own restaurant.

**THE WHITE HOUSE. Inside the press briefing room. **

Joey was on his last drops of energy and patience while he was dealing with several reporters that were asking one annoying question about Chandler's love life after the other. Joey was very upset because they didn't seem to understand the meaning of "No comment" however, he was happy that they didn't know about Chandler's father.

Reporter- Joey… Will the president ever make a comment about the Monica issue? Will he explain why did the relationship ended?

Joey was about to say "the White House will no comment on the president's personal life" for like the hundredth time, but suddenly the entire press corps stood up. Joey turned around and saw that Chandler was walking into the room and stepping up to the podium.

Chandler- Yes, he will… good morning

Joey- good morning, Mr. President

Chandler took the podium and there's a palpable tension in the room. There are also some noises because video operators started adjusting their equipment, photographers started taking pictures and reporters started setting their microphones ready and taking notes… everybody was up.

Chandler- that's all right… you can take back your sits… 

Everybody does so, except Joey, who went desperately to get Ross and Phoebe because he sensed that something big was about to happen.

Chandler- For the last couple of months, Senator Burke has suggested that being president of this country was, to a certain extent, about character... and wasn't willing to engage in his attacks on me, bur now I must admit the following: Being President of this country is ENTIRELY about character.

Chandler is looking very nervous knowing what's about to happen and then added…

Chandler- now… having said that… there is something else I have to say…. I made a very huge mistake when I started my political career… I lied about something very important and I'm sorry… so I'm here today to correct that mistake: My father is not dead.

The whole room was in shock… suddenly all you could here in the room was reporters frenetically taking notes, and some others raising hands and yelling "Mr. President!… Mr. President!" in order to ask a question… and there were some reporters who simply yelled questions without permission. Chandler stopped all that…

Chandler- PLEASE! I promise that I will answer all of your questions… I will only leave this room when you have no more questions for me… but first you have to let me say everything I wanted to say today…

Everybody nodded and murmured a little but clearly they understood the rules…. they had to keep quiet until the president finishes his speech. Chandler sighed…

Chandler- now… what I'm about to say might come as a shock… my father is gay… he lives in Las Vegas and became a woman… and that's the reason I made everybody believe that he is dead…

For the record: Richard Burke knew all this… and he chose not to tell anyone, instead he blackmailed me and used that information for personal gain… and he found out the truth about my father because he hired a private detective to find out everything about me… a private detective who was hired to discover any dirty secret I might have and Burke could use against me…

The reporters were clearly overwhelmed with all the new information… they were dying to ask at least one of the 100 questions they had in their minds. But before anyone could speak, Chandler continued talking…

Chandler- But the most important question here is: Why did he felt the need to play so dirty? Why would a well-respected doctor, who is a senator, his party's most powerful spokesman and a candidate for president, choose to use a very questionable and illegitimate method to beat his opponent in a presidential campaign? If you know the answer to that question, folks, you are smarter that I am… because I didn't really understand it until a couple of minutes ago…. Everybody knows America isn't easy. It requires being truly a patriot… You gotta want it bad because it's gonna put up a fight. You want free speech? Then you gotta hear a man whose words make your blood boil… You want to say this is the land of the free? Then the symbol of our country can't be just a flag, the symbol also has to be one of its citizens exercising the right to burn that flag in protest. Show me that, defend that, celebrate that in your classrooms and then you can stand up and sing about the land of the free. I've known Richard Burke for years and I've been operating under the assumption that he simply didn't get it. Well, I was wrong. Richard's problem isn't that he doesn't get it. Richard's problem is that he can't sell it. Nobody has ever won an election by talking about what I was just talking about. But we have serious problems to solve, and we need serious men to solve them. And whatever your particular problem is, I promise you, Richard Burke is not the least bit interested in solving it. He is interested in two things and two things only: Making you afraid and telling you who to blame for it. You gather a group of middle-aged, middle-class, middle-income voters who remember with longing an easier time, and you talk to them about family and American values and personal character. Then you show them an old picture of the President's girlfriend. You scream about patriotism and you tell them she's to blame for everything… you go on television and you call her a whore... Because that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you win elections….

Chandler's face became sadder and then he looked at one of the cameras very seriously.

Chandler- Monica Gellar has done nothing wrong, Richard… and if you want a character debate that's fine, but you better stick with me, because Monica is way out of your league.

Chandler sighed and made a pause while he chose carefully his next words…

Chandler- I have only loved two women in my life. I lost one because of a car accident, and I lost the other one because I was so busy keeping my job I forgot to do my job. Well that ends right now. We've got serous problems, and we need serious men, and if you want to talk about character, Richard, you'd better come at me with more than a burning flag and a gay father… if you want to talk about character and American values, fine. Just tell me where and when, and I'll show up. This is a time for SERIOUS men, Richard, and YOUR FIFTEEN MINUTES ARE UP!…. My name is Chandler Bing and I AM the President.

**To be continued…. **

Well… Only one chapter left… thanks to the people who reviewed and continue reading this fanfic! 


	14. Underneath your clothes

**Chapter 14:**

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**Inside the White House. **

Chandler finished his speech and, as he had promised, he answered all the questions the reporters had for him. Once he was done, he left the press briefing room feeling satisfied with the results of the un-planned press conference. Ross, Joey and Phoebe were following him.

Joey- you don't see that every day!

Ross- thanks God!

Phoebe smiled, feeling very impressed….

Phoebe- He's got the whole White House Press Corps asking each other how to spell "erudite."

Joey suddenly stopped, realizing something.

Joey- What are we going to do with the "big opening"?

President Bing was going to start, officially, his campaign for the reelection that same afternoon and there was going to be a "Campaign opening"… now that he gave that un-planned speech they didn't know what to do.

Ross- Call the printer…

Joey- I know. I gotta rewrite the speech we had planned!

Ross- Every word, Joey. It's a whole new ball game. And you've got 30 minutes.

Joey- good! I thought I was gonna be rushed.

Joey and Phoebe went off in one direction while Ross headed towards the Oval Office. When he got inside the Oval Office he saw the president who was speaking on the phone….

Chandler- no… I don't want the limo. I don't want an escort… I just want a simple, ordinary, non bullet-proof car. Come on! Someone around here must have a Volvo I can borrow…. Well, find one and meet me outside the West Wing entrance in five minutes.

Ross looked at him in confusion.

Ross- Where are you going, sir?

Chandler- I'm going to Monica's house. I'm gonna stand at her front door till she lets me in. And I'm not leaving till I get her back.

Ross- How are you going to do that?

Chandler- I haven't worked that out yet. But I'm sure groveling and begging will be involved.

Ross- and you'll just drive over?

Chandler- Ross… I'm the Commander-in-Chief of the most powerful army in the world. You don't think I can drive ten blocks?

Before Ross could reply, they both heard a very familiar voice.

Monica- Just stay away from DuPont Circle. I heard it's a hell at this time of the day.

Chandler didn't need to turn around to know who was standing in the doorway, but, of course he did it anyway and saw Monica, who had her face red and was a bit agitated because she had practically run from the White House's front door to the Oval office.

Monica- Hi...

Chandler- hi…

Chandler and Monica looked at each other without speaking for a few seconds and Ross knew perfectly well that he had to leave them alone, so he said…

Ross- It's nice to see you, little sis… If anybody needs me, I'll be in the Roosevelt Room, trying to resuscitate Joey…

Ross left and Monica walked towards Chandler and he explained…

Monica- I heard your speech while I was in my car… and it practically drove it self over here.

Monica was very overwhelmed by her emotions… she was trying to held back her tears as she saw Chandler smiling very happy to see her again.

Chandler- I'm glad…. But Mon… I meant every word of that speech… I didn't just say all those things to get you back.

Monica- And I didn't come back because you said all those things…

Tears now came out of Monica's eyes…. They can't resist it anymore and they hug very tightly… after that they shared a very passionate kiss… Of course, that kiss doesn't last too long because Joey entered to the office.

Joey- Mr. President, I thought you might want to look at this. I moved the part about Social

Security right to the beginning of the speech... oh! Hello, Monica.

Right after that Phoebe entered.

Phoebe- Mr. President, the Speaker of The House wants two minutes to talk to you before the big opening… Hi, Mon.

Then Ross made an appearance.

Ross- Mr. President, the Vice President is on his way over.

Chandler sighed… then he looked at Monica… the two of them hadn't broken the embrace yet.

Chandler- well… I've got some things to do.

Monica smiled at him directly into his eyes.

Monica- Yes, you do.

**A couple of hours later… THE WHITE HOUSE… Inside a VIP room. **

Chandler is about to officially announce to the word that he is running for president against the republican candidate: Richard Burke. The president of the United States and leader of the democrat party is getting ready to start his campaign with a big opening that had several guests. Of course, the big opening would begin with a big speech.

At that moment, Chandler and the people closers to him were getting ready for the event in one of the White House's VIP rooms. Phoebe and Joey (holding hands) walked towards Chandler while Elizabeth was fixing her daddy's tie…

Phoebe- Mr. President… they are waiting for you.

Elizabeth- the tie is done…

Chandler smiled at his daughter…

Chandler- thank you, Lizy… and… Joey… May I have a word with you?

Joey- sure, sir…

They walk away to speak alone… 

Chandler- Things have been a little rough between us lately.

Joey- I know, sir… and I'm very sorry.

Chandler- Don't be! Joey… you are a great advisor and a great friend… Don't stop what you're doing.

Joey- That's kind of you, sir, but I realize I was a little insensitive about some personal...

Chandler interrupted him…

Chandler- No, you were right. Two hundred and sixty-four million people don't give a damn about my life.

Joey- but you should know that I've never been one of them, Mr. President.

Phoebe speaks up announcing that is time to go to the room when the opening will take place…

Phoebe- This way, people! Let's go.

The people in the room started to gather their things and exited. Only Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Elizabeth are left there…. Chandler looked at his oldest friend, Ross, who extended his hand for a deeply-felt handshake… but, instead, Chandler pulled him into a strong embrace. And then, Ross whispered so only Chandler could here…

Ross- Knock them dead, Chandler.

Chandler smiled and then he looked at them all and said…

Chandler- I'll see you afterwards. I want a critique.

The four of them left and now the room is cleared out... except for Monica, who is still there looking beautiful and very proud of Chandler… They kissed softly on the lips…

Monica- so… Do I go and wait for you with them?

Chandler- no… you come with me…

Chandler extended his arm to a very shocked Monica…. They were going to walk in together to the opening and Monica would stand right next to him during the speech… like a First Lady would do. Monica was genuinely touched.

Monica- Chandler… I love you…

Chandler- I love you too…

_You're a song written by the hands of god_

_Don't get me wrong cause this might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes is where I find them _

_Underneath Your Clothes there's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve, for being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone, When the party's over _

_We will still belong to each other _

_Underneath Your Clothes there's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true _

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence, Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners... I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Underneath Your Clothes there's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey_

**That same night…. Several hours later. Chandler's room. **

The big opening was over… now Monica and Chandler were in bed after making love passionately. Monica was resting her head in Chandler's chest.

Monica- so…. today was… incredibly eventful…

Chandler- mmmm… really? Lets see… I told the truth about my father, opened my campaign and got back together with you…. It seems like a normal boring day to me…

Monica playfully punched his chest and pretended to be offended…

Monica- you are mean, Mr. President… 

Chandler smiled… then he said something pretending that it had just hit him.

Chandler- oh! I know why this day was sooo boring… I forgot to give you your present!

Monica got very exited.

Monica- oh… you have a present for me! What's the occasion?

Chandler- it's the National Day of "The president's Friday Night girl"

Monica laughed and played along with Chandler…

Monica- oh… really?

Chandler- yes… I just gave an executive order…

He got up and went to look for the present… a few seconds later he came back and Monica opened the present with a mixture of curiosity and surprise: It was Rachel's sweater.

Monica- this is the sweater I was looking for the day we…

But Monica couldn't finish the sentence because immediately a very small and shining object fell from inside the sweater… it was a gorgeous (and very expensive) diamond ring.

Chandler- oh… Look at that!

Monica picked up the ring and looked at it astonished and then she looked at Chandler….

Monica- oh my God…

Chandler- Monica… I know that my life is very complicated and crazy, and our relationship was never exactly "normal"… and I'm completely clueless about what's gonna happen after the elections but I know one thing for certain: whatever happens I need you by me side… I love you and I always will so Mon… Would you do me the honor of being my First Lady?

With happy tears in her eyes Monica nodded very enthusiastically and hugged Chandler very tight….

Monica- YES! yes! yes! yes! yes!… I love you!

Overjoyed, Chandler putted the ring in Monica's finger and they kissed passionately. What surprises would the future bring? Only Phoebe knows… (Well, so she says). But whatever surprises the future might bring that'll be ok because Monica and Chandler will always have each other.

THE END 

So…. What do you think about the ending! I liked this story so much and I'll really miss writing it.

I know you must be disappointed because I didn't developed the story lines about Ross/Rachel and Joey/Phoebe… That's because, from the beginning, my intention was to make this fic mostly Mondler… so I just dropped some hints about the other couples and I left the rest to your imagination. Just to clear things up… Joey ended up with Phoebe (they were holding hands) and Ross would have ended up with Rachel if I had decided to develop their story line.

Anyway…. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and even for those reviews about my mistakes… I loved receiving them all and I tried to do my best to correct my mistakes. Thank you for your patience while reading this.

Special THANKS to **sexiikaytee-ox **who has some of my stories in her favs's list! Thank you! It means a lot to me.

If some one cares… I'll now focus in my other story "The age of un-innocence" and I'll write a "Commander in Chief" fanfic.

Bye… love you all

Lara


End file.
